


The One True SHIELD

by Orca478



Series: The One True SHIELD [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie Is a Good Bro, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Civil War Team Iron Man, Even though he is one of my favorite characters, Evil Grant Ward, F/M, Follows Season 3, Good SHIELD vs Bad SHIELD, IronQuake, Melinda May Is a Good Bro, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not old SHIELD friendly, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sam Wilson Redemption, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Tony was severely injured in Siberia, and was unable to defend himself when Steve, the rogues, and SHIELD kidnapped him.Steve and the others plan to hold him in a cell, until they can get him to fix the growing hate thst is rising. They made sure no of Tony’s allies can get him.But before they can even begin, Tony is saved by none other than Phil Coulson.Turns out Phil is leading his own SHIELD, but this one only has one objective, to save lifes.So Tony joins Phil’s team and they work together to prove to the word, that there is truly a true SHIELD, as well as to defeat Hydra once and for all.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Christine Palmer, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/James Bucky Barnes, Maggie Lang/Scott Lang, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Hope Van Dyne, Phil Coulson/Rosalind Price, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark
Series: The One True SHIELD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860661
Comments: 154
Kudos: 286





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Tony Lost Civil War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632373) by [Jane271](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane271/pseuds/Jane271). 



> Oh yeah, it’s finally here, one of my most anticipated stories sees the light.
> 
> I realize the beggining of the story was done by another author first, and although the story is going on a different direction, I thought it was best to give credit.
> 
> Get ready for some good old Tony being happy and Steve falling.
> 
> But this Steve, might be the worst of all. As the series continues, we will see his decent into madness. 
> 
> At least until Daisy kicks his butt. That’s gonna happen a lot by the way.
> 
> You might me noting we are lacking heroes like Thor, Carol, Stephen. They will appear, but not in this first part. 
> 
> Also, in this world T’Challa never went to Siberia, after the airport he went to grief with his family. He was also not involved in Romania, he just got involved in the airport and wasn’t crazy for revenge. Steve and Bucky were picked by Fury and Hill
> 
> So, should we begin ?

Steve watched Tony’s body in the hospital bed.

He did feel a bit guilty for doing that, but Tony called this on himself, he should have never attacked Bucky.

After Siberia, he and Bucky were saved by SHIELD, Natasha was already there. They went and saved the others from the Raft, and Steve killed that bastard Ross.

He had to be Hydra anyway. Even his daughter wanted nothing to do with him.

Steve did the right thing.

After he and his team where on the jet. Fury asked where Tony was. 

Steve just told them the truth, the team was furious.

But Fury said they are going to get him.

“Stark proved he is to dangerous to be left alone, we need to keep him at bay.”

Everyone agreed at that, they had to keep up Tony at bay, and they can’t leave him with yes man like Rhodes and Potts.

When they arrived, they were greeted by a almost dead Tony.

Steve had no idea he did so much damage.

Sam confronted him about it. He said Steve had no right to do what he did, that he should just have held Tony down, disable the suit, but not do that much damage. 

Steve will apologize to Tony for that, he might have exceded himself.

Of course that will be after Tony apologizes to all of them from what he has done.

Steve knows it will be hard, but at the end of the day, they are a family, and they will be back to the way they were.

“So what’s the plan with the asshole ?” Clint said.

“We will have to keep him at the base. After he recovers we willl have to lock him up to avoid any communication. Lang being out there is enough.”

Scott had not come with them, he stayed on the Raft to deal with his problems, the right way. Steve can’t understand, Steve is doimg the right thing, the Accords have to be stopped.

He saved Bucky from them, that’s the first step.

He looked at him with a smile, Bucky didn’t respond.

“We are keeping a watch on him, if he says something we are ready.” Hill said,

“What will you do when Tony gets conscious again ?”

“He will be given the choice to work on your gear, as well as get rid of the Accords. If he cooperates we can talk about giving him more freedoms.”

“Stark won’t cooperate.” Wanda said. “He deserves to rot in that cell.”

“I second that.” Clint said.

“I disagree with that. Even if he did mistakes he doesn’t deserve this.” Sam said.

“Sam, we have to keep Tony, in check, if we don’t then things will be worst.” Nat said.

Steve has to agree.

“Don’t worry guys, I will make Tony see reason, and then everything will be back to the way it was.”

“I hope Rogers, now....”

BOOM!

A explosion shook everything.

“Impossible, we made sure to cut all comunication !”

Steve ran to where Tony was.

He was gone, a big hole in the wall. 

“Mother fucker !” Clint screamed.

“Avoiding consequences like always.” Natasha growled.

“Fuck.” Fury said.

Steve just watched the hall. 

What the hell happened, and the biggest question.

Who did it ?

Tony woke up with a bit of difficulty.

“What the ?”

“Carefull, your arm is hurt, don’t get it worst.”

Wait a second.

That voice... wasn’t he dead.

He looked and was shocked at what he saw.

“Phil ?”

“Hello Tony.” Phil greeted his old friend.

It’s no secret thst despite Tony not liking SHIELD, he liked and trusted Phil, mostly because the man genuinely cares and wants to do good.

“But didn’t Loki ?”

“Yes, But Fury used many questionable methods and also very painful ones to bring me back. It’s the main reason that I am not loyal to him anymore. I’m also a Captain America hater now, after what he did, all those lifes lost in the info dump.”

Phil dropped his head, remembering the lifes he couldn’t safe.

“Well thank you for saving me from Siberia.”

“Siberia ? Tony. Rogers, Fury, and the others kidnapped you, they wanted to lock you in a cell so they could force you to do their demands. Lucky for us I got a true master hacker, not like Natasha, that allowed us to safe you. She is also a great fan of you.”

Tony froze at that.

“What about Pepper, Rhodey, will....”

“They are safe. That is what my new SHIELD does. We don’t care for power or manipulating. We stand by one idea, to save lifes and protect others.”

He helped Tony stand up.

“Welcome Tony, to the one true SHIELD.”


	2. Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets the team, and a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am glad many liked the idea of this story. 
> 
> Today we are introducing the rest of the team to Tony, including the woman that will become closer to him than anyone else, as well as becoming Steve's worst nightmare.
> 
> Also a familiar face shows up.

"So you have been alive since 2013 ?" 

"Yes. But I was instructed to not tell anyone." 

"Until you reveled." 

"After the fall, Fury gave me a box that contained how SHIELD had to be reconstructed. It was frankly disgusting, the lies, the manipulations, the secrets, nothing about protecting the people, the reason I joined. So with the power given to me, and a friend's help, I destroyed all communication with Fury, and stopped him from interfering. My team and I decided to build a new SHIELD, one that protects." 

"The original idea that Dad and Aunt Peggy had." 

"Yes." 

"So who is this team that you love so much." 

"Let me present them to you."

Just then a man came into the room.

"Ehem, sorry sir, I just wanted to see how the patient was doing." 

"Tony, this is Mack. He is the muscles, but he is also the heart, and he is a mechanic." 

"Well would you look at that." 

"Its an honor to meet you in person Mr. Stark, I'm a fan, the second biggest one here, after Daisy of course." 

"Daisy ?" 

"She is the hacker that found you, and the one that saved you." 

"She entered the base and got out alone." 

"Daisy is special sir, you'll see more when you meet her. She is gonna be in full fan girl mode" 

"By the way, you are not the only Avenger that is with me right now." 

"What do you mean ?" 

"You'll see." 

The next people they met where Bobbi and Hunter.

"Mr. Stark, pleasure to meet you in person." 

"Agent Morse right ? I remember you in one of my visits to SHIELD." 

Bobbi smiled at him.

"Hi ! I am Lance Hunter, her ex husband and hook up partner and..." 

"Hunter relax, Daisy would kill me if we ended up together." 

"Yeah that's true, that's true. Also by the way, team Ironman rocks !" 

"No one here is a fan of Rogers after the info dump." 

Tony already like it here.

What he never expected was to find.

"Bruce !" 

"Tony, its so good to see you are fine." 

"Its good to see you buddy but...." 

"After the Hulk ran from Sokovia, his quintet crashed and Bruce was knocked out. Ross got him and we saved him. We tried getting in contact after that, but then the Civil War happened." 

"Oh." 

"Ross is dead by the way." 

Both Avengers looked at Phil.

"When he broke his team from the Raft, Rogers killed him. "

"How do they even expect to get back in top. o wait, the wanted to force me to do it." 

"That's why we must keep you safe, until my plan can be executed, so that you two are left free and there is no chance you can be kidnapped without question." 

"How many people are you keeping here ?" 

"Sadly many more than I want. Many aren't safe from the old SHIELD if they have superpowers or a related to a person. Like Joey Gutierrez, he has the power to melt anything, but he doesn't want to be a hero, sadly there are those that will force him. Or there is Christine Palmer, she has no powers and is a excellent doctor. But her ex boyfriend is a very powerful individual, we had to take her here so interest parties wouldn't use her to bring him." 

"Well I am glad to have my science bro back." 

I'm glad too." 

"Do you mind if a third person joins you ?" 

Phil showed Tony and Bruce a man locked in his study.

"That's Leo Fitz, he....locked himself in." 

"Why would he do that ?" 

"There was an accident right after Ultron that caused his best friend, Jemma Simmons, to get swallowed by a rock." 

"What ?" 

Phil just showed them the monolith. 

"Wow."

"He is trying to figure out how to get her out, maybe you can help him. He hasn't had it easy."

"So when I am meeting the one that saved me, I need to thank her." 

"Soon, when we found her." 

"So they sent Quake for you too. I have to thank her as well." 

"Quake ?" Tony asked Bruce.

"That's what they call her." 

"Daisy is an inhuman, they called themselves like that, she has powers given to her by Kree blood. Her powers are to create temblors with just her hands, that's why she was the best bet to get you out from Ross and Rogers."

"You left her for last in purpose." A woman sad.

"This is Melinda May, my second in command. Func fact, Romanoff and Barton never beated her stats on the old SHIELD." 

"Dr. Stark, Dr. Banner. Although we did meet when I helped you out of the med bay." 

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." Bruce said.

"Phil, we have a new person on the radar. Scott Lang, he defected Rogers' side and is talking about making a deal, if we want him safe, we must act. He also has a daughter." 

"See what you can do." 

"Scott Lang is the guy that went big right ?" 

"Yes." 

Tony remembered something.

"By the way there might be two names you have to add to the list." 

After that Phil took the two Avengers to the cafeteria.

"Nice place you got here Phil." Bruce said.

"And a great team." Tony added.

"Thanks. They aren't the most powerful, but their hearts are all in the right place." 

Just then a woman came in.

"He Coulson, I brought...." 

She dropped her cup when she saw the two Avengers.

"Why didn't no one tell me they were here !" 

"Daisy, you brought them here." 

"Yeah but I didn't know they were conscious already, or out of bed !" 

So that's their savior. 

"You are the famous Daisy we have heard so much about. The one that saved us, thank you." 

Tony shook her hand.

"Eeeeh, you're welcome. It was nothing really." 

"You humiliated Romanoff's hacking skills and Rogers' tactical plans." Bruce snorted at that. "That is something Ms. Johnson." 

"Just Daisy please." 

"I like her, then just call me Tony." 

In Daisy's mind there was inner celebration. 

I saved Ironman, and he is thanking me, this has to be a dream, he is also handsome in person.........wait what ?

"Daisy, Daisy !" 

"What ?" 

"You are spilling the other cup. The one you didn't drop." 

"Shit." Daisy went for the mop. 

"So, are you willing to help us get the true SHIELD above the fake one ?" 

"Sure. I like this place, and to get back at Rogers is a bonus for me." 

"I'm in too." 

"Great. I was thinking Bruce can work in the labs with Fitz and Jemma when we find her, and Tony can tag along with Daisy on the field." 

CRACK.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy today !" Daisy said.

Laura was in her leaving room.

She can't believe Clint did what he did, leaving them alone for that man Rogers. He said he retired.

Didn't they mean anything to him ? 

It seems Steve Rogers is more important than his family.

Lila came to her side.

"Hey mom, look what I drew !" 

"Its beautiful honey, I will hang it on..." 

BAM ! 

Laura paled, the door was just opened by force.

"Kids come here fast !" 

Cooper and Lila held to her while she carried Nate.

She wanted to go to the secure room, but the intruder caught them first.

"Mrs. Barton." 

"Who are you ?" 

"Grant Ward." 

She remembered that name on the news. The brother of Senator Ward, the one that killed his own parents and brothers.

"What do you want ?" 

"Simple. Your husband has given Hydra so much pain, I think its time we returned it." 

"Please, they are just kids, they did nothing !" 

"So was I." 

Laura grabbed her kids.

"Bye the way, blame Captain America and Black Widow, they are the ones that made your location public."

Before Laura could process Natasha's betrayal, Ward fired.

Blood was spread threw the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeesh, Ward is not holding back.
> 
> Which Bartons survived ? I can tell you not all of them did. Remember, its Steve and Natasha's fault. 
> 
> But in a good note, Tony met the team. Well except for Jemma but remember she is trapped in Maveth. 
> 
> Daisy is such as fan girl. 
> 
> And Bruce is here !
> 
> Also in case you are wondering what are you choosing Bucky or Sam for, it's simple.
> 
> One of them is going to die. 
> 
> I'll let you choose, but are you choosing who lives, or who dies ?


	3. Taking Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil takes action while Steve gets desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another look at Steve, as he is delusional as always.

Steve looked around the control room. 

"Have you found anything ?" Fury yelled. 

"No. Every place he could have gone, there is nothing. He's not in S.I, and Potts found the moles, they are waiting trial right now." Hill said.

"Dam it." 

"Maybe he's with Rhodes ?" Natasha said. 

"No, we already checked, Rhodes is in surgery right now." 

Sam flinched at that. 

"Why don't we just take Rhodes ?" Clint asked. 

"Sure Barton, lets go to the top hospital in the world and take a Colonel from the air force, that would work. Besides even if it did, Rhodes doesn't have the power needed to do what we want, only Stark did, and as you can see, bastard is gone." Fury said. 

"You said you cut all communication he could have with his allies !" Wanda demanded.

"Romanoff here was the one tasked with it, looks like she failed." Hill glared at her.

Steve knew there was no need for this.

"Look, there is no need to play the blame game. We just need to figure out where he is." 

"He is not with Rhodes, Potts, or Vision. Which means two things, either he is hiding alone, or he has allies we didn't know off. The second one is the most likely, somebody had to get him out of here. The question is who ?" 

"We have time, we just need to act before the public finds out...." 

"Breaking news, Ironman is back ! After weeks of being missing, Tony Stark has been found. The news where confirmed by General Glen Talbot, who says that do to some currently classified information, Stark is being kept under protection by an anonymous party, General Talbot just said, that the President himself has full confidence on who is with Dr. Stark right now, the location is classified. In a statement, Dr. Stark formally announced his resignation from the Avengers, and will operate solo from now on, although he has hinted, he may have a partner to work with." 

Steve and the others saw that in shock.

"How the fuck did he even contact the army !" Clint screamed.

"He quitted the Avengers !" Sam said. 

"Try to find the location of the message !" 

Natasha tried, but suddenly the computer just turned off. 

"What the hell ?" 

Fury and Hill looked at each other.

"Could it be ?" 

"There is no way he is involved in this." 

"Who are you talking about ?" 

"None of your business Barton." 

"Additionally, General Talbot confirmed that the United States army is officially disowning Steve Rogers, as they are stripping him from the Captain America tittle. Also, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, and James Barnes will not have any more ties to the US army." 

Steve watched the T.V in shock.

Tony has only been gone for a week ? How could he do this ? 

Steve has to find him, and fast. 

Can't he understand he deserves to be with his family, that he is hurting them. 

Why is he doing all of this ? Why is he going against them ? 

But the question that is in everyone's mind, who is helping him, who is this supposed partner ? 

Steve knows whoever it is, he or she won't take Tony away from here. From his family.

Steve is sure of it.

"Ironman hinted I'm going to be his partner, I'm gonna work with Iron man !" 

"Good temblors." Mack said. 

"I'm officially awesome." 

"Phase 1 completed." 

"Rogers will try to find who it is." 

"Yeah, but Daisy can handle herself, you two are going to be a great team." 

"So what's phase 2 ?" 

"We reveal ourselves as the true SHIELD. We....." 

"Coulson, we have a problem !" 

May came in running.

"May what is it ?" 

"Ward." 

Phil groaned at the name.

"I'm lost, who is this Ward ?" 

"He was a former member of the team, but he turned out to be Hydra. He did horrible things, like throwing Fitz and Simmons on the ocean, which caused the former to have brain damage, he tortured Bobbi, and almost killed her. He betrayed everyone, even his own family, which he killed himself." 

"And he is now striking the Avengers." 

May showed Phil the picture.

"Oh No." 

Tony watched the faces of the victims. 

"The Bartons." 

He hates Mr, Barton, but the others didn't deserve any of that.

"Are they.." 

"Laura, Cooper, and Nathaniel Barton are all deceased, the girl, Lila Barton, is the sole survivor, and its own critical condition." 

"We need to assure her protection, her father is a criminal, and her mother and brothers are dead, send Mack, he might want to be there." 

"And ?" 

"You, Bobbi, and Hunter have the green light, go hunt Ward down." 

Bruce was checking his research when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me Dr. Banner ?" 

He turned around. 

"You're Fitz right ?" 

"Yes Dr. I was wondering, yo...you are a smart guy, an...and I need help, please." 

"Is about Jemma Simmons right ?" 

"Yes sir. She's my best friend since the academy. I need to get her back." 

"Say no more, tell me everything you know." 

"You might want to suit up." Phil told Tony.

"Why ?" 

"It seems Rogers and Fury found a way to lure you in." 

Tony felt cold.

"What, is it Rhodey, Pepper, Vision ?" 

"No. They are safe, two are in secure places and the others can easily overpower them." 

"Then who is it ?" 

"Peter Parker." 

Now Tony was scared.

"We have some time, you and Daisy go and extract him."· 

"You don't have to tell me twice." 

Daisy came running into the room.

"What is it, why do you need me ?" 

"Two things, one, tell Lincoln that he may be compromised, he needs to get here, two, you are going in your first mission with Tony." 

Daisy gave a happy noise.

"Sorry." 

Tony smiled at her, she is cute.

"I know you are exited, but a kid and his aunt are in danger, you need to go, now !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in danger ! 
> 
> Oh Steve, delusional as ever, I can't wait for Daisy to crush you. In her case it would be literal. 
> 
> Phil's plan to make the fake SHIELD fall has started, he has revealed himself and his new team. 
> 
> Oh and maybe i should clarify this, the rouges haven't been pardoned yet. They were counting on forcing Tony to do it, but then Daisy saved him so......They're screwed.


	4. Saving Peter / Hunting Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy must save Peter, while May, Bobbi, and Hunter hunt down Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get to Peter fast ! We can't let the delusional ones get him. 
> 
> Iron Dad and Spider Son is a big part of this, and we are adding Quake Mom to the mixture, and Grandpa Phil as well. 
> 
> Also, in case you are wondering why I decided to just let Lila live, it has to do with Mack. Fans of the show will know he lost his daughter just 4 days after birth, so this is an arc I'm building for him.

Peter layed on the couch while covering his eye.

He can't believe Captain America is really that bad of a person, wasn't he a hero ? 

He killed all of those people in Romania, and then the airport. 

He deserves what he is getting to him. 

"Peter, lunch is ready." 

"Coming May." 

He made it to go to the dinner table, when...

"ON YOUR KNESS, NOW !" 

Men in uniform came into the room. 

"What the hell is this ?" May asked. 

"ON YOUR KNESS, I WON'T SAY AGAIN !" 

May and Peter got in their knees.

"I'M GONNA ASK THIS ONCE, WHERE IS TONY STARK ?" 

"Ah, slower, slower !" 

Daisy held to dear life as Tony flew with her in his arms. 

"You said to go fast when we departed ?" 

"I didn't know it was gonna be this fast !" 

"Well we are almost there, just hang on !" 

"Who is this Peter Parker any way ?" 

"He is Spiderman, the one that helped me in the airport." 

"Oh. Phil heard of him, but saw that the guy did nothing wrong so he let him be." 

"To bad others don't see it that way." 

"What the hell do they even want with a kid ?" 

"Me. They must have seen when I went to his apartment." 

"LAST TIME, WHERE IS TONY STARK ?" 

"WE DON'T KNOW !" 

The men looked at each other. 

"You're coming with us." 

"What, do you even have a warrant ?" 

"There is no need, if no one knows we took you." 

They went to grab Peter and May. 

Peter fought back.

"Hey let us go, we didn't do anything !" 

"Tase the kid !" 

"No !" May screamed.

Before they could do that, a repulsor sounded and sent the man flying.

"Gentleman, the lady just said you are lacking a warrant." 

They turned to see a very angry Ironman. 

"He's here, inform base !" 

"Coms are down, so is visual !" 

"Ah, you really thought I would let your boss see me ?" 

"Stand down Stark, we outnumber you !" 

"Ok first, I have the suit on, and second, I have Quake" 

Daisy came in and threw everyone away with her powers. 

"AAAAH" 

"I am not sure on the name Quake by the way." 

"I think it sounds cool." 

Tony and Daisy just took out the men with ease. One blasted them with repulsor blasts, the other with her powers. 

Tony grabbed one and looked at his uniform.

"Yes, they are with Fury and Rogers." 

"They are showing our sign with a bad light, not cool." 

The two looked at the Parkers.

"Are you ok ?" 

"We are, but what is that ?" 

"So basically Rogers and his crew have united with one of the sides of SHIELD, and wanted to force me to fix everything for them, Daisy here got me out and too the other side of SHIELD, the good side. Director Coulson got a tip that they were coming for you so I came, and brought Daisy with me." 

"Well thank you Mr. Stark, really, I was freaking out !" 

"We need to ask for you to come with us, its not safe anymore." Daisy said. " There is a plan to stop this from happening but we do need some days, we will keep you safe for the time being." 

Peter and May know they have no choice, they had to leave. 

"Pack your things Peter, we are living with them." 

"Yes Aunt May." 

"They got caught." 

Fury turned to Hill. 

"WHAT ?" 

"Our men got caught, they are at the police station as we speak." 

"Fuck, that means there is evidence. Do we know who caught them ?" 

"No. Audio and video were cut." 

"Dam it." 

"The news are gonna see this." Daisy said.

"Oh I know, but I got the reporter covering this, and she and I made a little deal, one that will allow us to remain anonymous while the time comes." 

May, Bobbi, and Hunter were hidden in a van.

"This is the last place he was spotted." 

"After murdering the Bartons of course." Hunter said. 

Bobbi looked at him.

"What ? He did." 

"Silence." 

May looked at the coming SUV.

It stopped in front of the house, and Ward came out of it.

"There he is." 

Ward walked to the door and closed it.

"What the hell is he...." 

Gun shots were heard.

"Doing what he does best." Hunter said.

"This is the home of one of Hydra's leader, why would he kill them ?" Bobbi asked.

"Because he wants to have Hydra for himself." 

"But all of those resources, he must have an ally." 

They saw Ward get back to his car, and go.

"Bobbi, follow him." 

"Yes May." 

"What do I do ?" 

"Get the weapons ready." 

"Oh hell yeah !" 

"Are we ready ?" Phil asked Rosalind and Talbot.

"We have the time for the transmission at 11 AM." 

"Everything is set for it, lets bring those fakers down !" 

Phil nodded. 

It is time to show themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and May are saved ! 
> 
> Steve will soon see Tony's new partner, and his jealousy will spike.
> 
> Phil's plan will soon reach phase 2, as it will make the rogues fall harder. 
> 
> Vision shows up next chapter too.


	5. Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone makes plans, one of them is delusional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Peter saved, SHIELD must take the next step. 
> 
> Vision also comes in and joins Phil's team. 
> 
> And Steve.....he is still delusional.

Steve and his team where on the control room.

The plan to get Parker failed, he didn't give them answers, and the team sent to apprehend him was defeated and under custody by the corrupt government. 

Good men falling under the people Steve has to take down, this is a reason why he knows the accords are nothing good. 

They can't even see the attackers, who caught the man. Even the news couldn't find who it was. 

"Anything on Tony ?" He asked Nat.

"No. He is not in the hospital with Rhodes, and he's not in Stark tower with Pepper. There are no leads, and every time we try to trace that message, a computer breaks beyond repair. It must have a virus." 

"How can he be so good a that ?" 

"Remember how the first Ironman suit was built, he is an expert one tech, the question, where the hell is he getting all of his resources." 

"I mean the government knows where he is. So maybe they are giving it to him." Clint said.

"I have hacked the government before, this is something I have never seen." 

"Careful Nat, go deeper and you are risking getting found, we haven't even been pardoned yet." 

"And without Stark, chances are you won't get a pardon." Hill said as she walked in. 

"I'm sure the world will see the truth soon." Steve said.

"Captain the world is seeing what happened and they are not on your side, they are very against it, if you think this is just gonna banish, you are crazy. We need someone to spin all of this, and Romanoff's word means shit to the world, ever since King T’Challa revealed she betrayed their team, and pressed the assault charges." 

Steve sighted at that, he is so sure he just has to go out and speak, the world will side with him. 

He just has to get to Tony, Steve just has to speak to him.

He and Tony are meant to be after all, it became clear to him when he and Pepper broke up. 

"Stark's not gay or bi Steve. He greatly supports the group, and its all for inclusion, fights for their rights all the time, one of the things that I admire from him. That however doesn't mean he is part of it." Sam said when he found out about Steve's feelings. 

Steve is sure that he can get Tony to love him, he just has to get close to him. 

Once they are united, they will get rid of the accords and be a family once again.

"ROGERS !" 

His thoughts were interrupted by Fury.

"Sir." 

"Where the fuck is Barnes !" 

WHAT ? 

"He left base when we were all sleeping, where the fuck is he ? You say he tells you everything !" 

"He didn't......." 

Steve got the alarms in his head.

Bucky is gone ! 

He has to find him, before he gets hurt !

Bucky ran threw the streets of New York. 

He has to get the hell out of here, Steve will bring them all down if he continues that way, and he can't have more blood in his hands. 

"BARNES !" 

A man in a hood appeared in front of him.

"I am giving you one chance, come with me." 

"I can't." 

"We don't want to hurt you, the people I work for care for the well being of the others, we are not Hydra." 

Bucky consider it.

"I'm with SHIELD." 

"They are mostly the same." 

"Depends on the one you are with." 

Bucky can't go with this guy, he has to get out.

"I can't go with you." 

"It was worth trying the peaceful solution." 

Bucky got ready for a fight, but the guy just held his hand and shot lightning at him. 

Bucky fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Coulson, this is Lincoln, you were right, Barnes escaped, he is unconscious now." 

"Got it, wait for back up." 

Mack returned from the hospital, with Lila Barton behind him.

"Ms. Price helped me get her to the safe zone without any question." He told Phil.

"Is she ok now ?" 

"She was shot in her left arm, there is a chance she may loose mobility on it." 

Phil nodded sadly. 

"Get her to Dr. Palmer, see what she can do." 

Mack nodded. "Come on Sweetie, lets make you feel better." 

Phil watched Mack go. He's biggest weapon will always be his big heart. 

"FRIDAY ?" 

Tony had installed FRIDAY in the base, after the A.I gave him a good one for scaring him, she began helping the agents that saved her creator/ father, she specially liked Ms. Johnson.. 

"Yes Director ?" 

"Has May reported ? " 

"Not yet." 

"And Tony and Daisy ?" 

"They successfully got the Parkers to safety, and are on their way here. I also manage to get in contact with Vision, he's on his way." 

"Great. He is not being followed right ?" 

"No sir." 

When Tony and Daisy landed, he was greeted by a nice surprise. 

"Vision !" 

"Mr. Stark. I'm glad to see you." 

"How did you find me ?" 

"FRIDAY made sure it was safe and told me, she wants to tell Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts, but they are being watched." 

Tony felt a bit of guilt when he heard of Rhodey. 

"How is Rhodey ?" 

"He has successfully come out of surgery and its on recovery." 

"Good that's good." 

"Before he went, he made it clear that he blames Rogers for what happened, and Romanoff for her betrayal, he doesn't blame us, nor Wilson." 

Tony can agree Wilson is not to blame for that, he just dodged. It was self preservation.

Phil came in. 

"We have Barnes." 

Tony glared at that name.

Now he knows Barnes isn't to blame. But its still his face the one that killed his parents. Also he did help Rogers beat him up. 

"Hey don't worry, you don't have to see him." Daisy told him. He told them when they asked for his injuries.

"Yeah, I don't want to see his ugly face for a long time." 

"Agent Campbell will be in charge of making sure Barnes is secure. We don't want to hold him against his will, but he is also in danger. Ward is making moves and if he gets the trigger words." 

"Bye bye life." Daisy said. 

"Are you sure you want to release this, we can talk to Phil, this seems private," Daisy said.

Tony shook his head. "I want the people to see the truth, before Rogers can tell a big lie about it." 

They are about to release the footage of Siberia for the world to see. It is part of the plan to expose the rouges, but they made it clear is up to Tony to release it.

"Well, here goes." 

Daisy sent the video, with a special copy to Christine Everhart, Tony knows she will know what to do. 

"Sooo, what now ?" 

"I'm the new guy here, you tell me partner." 

He has no idea she was screaming in the inside when he called her partner.

"Well we usually take time to relax before another problems comes, and with our luck." 

"Daisy !" 

"It happens as soon as the last one is over." 

Fitz came in with Bruce.

"I need the team, I have a way to safe Jemma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world will know the truth of Siberia soon. " 
> 
> Steve must leave in another reality, because really, what the hell is wrong with him. 
> 
> Oh and Steve, there is someone else making a move on Tony, and she is not delusional like you, she genuinely cares for him. 
> 
> Some may be wondering, did I rush Bucky's escape from Steve ? Well originally he was going to leave Steve much later in the story. But a comment from a friend made me realize something, I always rush the Tony and Bucky reconciliation. So I decided to change that, Tony won't be all friendly with Bucky from the start, I am going to build that, most of the upcoming chapters are character interactions, and while Tony's main interactions are with Daisy, I hope to create a good growing friendship between him and Bucky.
> 
> Also, this is a Sam redemption story, just to make that clear. He will have his moment soon. 
> 
> Next chapter we are saving Simmons. The events of Maveth will happen here.....


	6. Saving Jemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team saves Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we see the world's reaction to Siberia, we need to rescue Jemma, as well as begin the Maveth arc completely.

"So you are saying that the monolith is a portal, and Jemma is trapped in another planet. ?" Phil said.

"Dr. Banner was able to read the transcript of the Monolith, is written in Asgardian and he learned some from Thor, we just need to open it and get her out." 

"Fitz, don't get me wrong man, I want her back as much as you, but if we make this work, we don't know what part of the planet she could be, or if she's...." 

"We are risking one of us getting stranded, and that's not forgetting, there might be alien life." 

"No. Thor mentioned the planet on his visits, Maveth, its desolate." Bruce said.

"Brucie, Thor also said whoever goes in there, never comes back." Tony said.

"Well we have always gone broken the odds." 

"That's true." 

"I suppose you have a way to call Thor right ?" Daisy asked.

"The guy doesn't even know how to use a computer, much less a phone. The one time I gave him one, it ended crushed in 30 seconds because he got scared from the ring tone." 

"Oh." 

"Just like Sif." Fitz remarked. " Any way, this might be our only shot. You see in the readings it said that the portal opens in the exact place the sun comes out on that planet, she must be near the sun to get the heat...Coulson this is our last chance to get her back, please." 

Phil thought about it. 

"If we are doing it, we are doing it now. Vision and Lincoln are guarding Barnes, and May, Bobbi, and Hunter are hunting down Ward, so this is it. I have the conference with Rosalind and Talbot tomorrow, one I can't miss. So we act now."

"Ah, there is the man of the hour !" 

Ward came into the luxurious room.

"Is the mission complete ?" 

"The Struckers are no more. The brat is dead." 

"Good, good. With that you are giving us all of the power on Hydra." 

"Just make sure you give me my part of the deal." 

"Of course. The heads of Phil Coulson and Daisy Johnson are yours. Although there is a rumor about the latter, you heard that Ironman is back right ?" 

"Who wasn't ?" 

"The rumor is that Ms. Johnson, is his new partner." 

"So Stark is with Coulson now. Great." 

"Relax my boy, even the mighty can fall. We just need to plan how we are going to do it. I got your next target, are you up for it ?" 

"Sure, who is to ?" 

"I want to show the world that even superheroes can't resist Hydra at its fullest. And thanks to Steve Rogers we have a name we can use." 

"Just tell me who Malick."

World Security Council member, Gideon Malick turned to him.

"You're next target, is James Barnes." 

"The British Government has given us permission to use the place, as long as we don't damage it too much." Tony said.

"Good, that won't happen." Daisy remarked, knowing how they rolled.

"I know." 

Bruce set the machine. 

"So we send the flare first, then the drone, and finally, if we see her, Tony sends a suit to get her." 

"Sounds good, that way we don't risk any one else being stranded." Mack said. 

No one noticed Fitz putting the harness of the drone in himself. 

"Fire it up Brucie." 

Bruce turned on the machine. 

The monolith soon turned into its liquid form. 

"Its working."

Phil soon fired the flare. 

"Alright. Send the drone." 

Instead of doing that, Fitz just jumped in the portal. 

"FITZ !" 

Mack grabbed the harness. 

"We have a problem, if he doesn't come out before the timer ends, he will end up in there as well !" Bruce said.

Fitz landed in the planet. 

Everything was grey, and there is a great sand storm, he can barely see. 

But he isn't giving up, not on her. 

"JEMMA !" 

He screamed her name, he has to find her.

"JEMMA !" 

He could only hear the wind. 

"JEMMA !" 

Only wind, wind and more wind and....

"FITZ!" 

"AAAAAAR." Mack screamed as he held his friend. 

"Why is it counting down so fast !" Bruce is unable to understand. 

"Maybe the time scale was built is the time from the other planet ?" 

"Shit. So it looks like an hour here are like 5 minutes there." 

"Drag him back Mack !" Phil said.

"Yes Sir, I'm trying but he is resisting." 

"Is there any way we can keep the portal open a bit longer ?" 

"There might be." 

Tony looked at Daisy.

"Use your powers to hold the portal open, its the vibrations that keep it open. However it might hurt, so only do it until you can't any more." 

"Anything to get my friends back." 

"JEMMA !" 

"FITZ !"

He held his hand, he couldn't see her, there was to much sand in his eyes. 

Then he felt it, her touch, he can tell its her.

"NOW MACK !" 

"He stopped resisting !" 

"He found her, pull them back now !" 

Mack use all his strength to pull them back.

Tony sent the suit to help him.

He pulled and pulled. 

Until to figures came flying out of the portal.

"You can stop Daisy !" Phil said. 

She stopped and fell to the ground. 

Or at least she thought, she somehow ended in Tony's arms.

"Ehhh." 

"Ohhh, thank you." 

"Your welcome." 

They soon let go of the awkwardness and saw Fitz, holding a crying Jemma. 

"Its ok Jemma, you are home." 

"Sir, look a this." 

Phil went to Mack.

"Its destroyed." 

"Good, I didn't want to keep that forever anyway." 

He looked at the crying Jemma.

"Looks like everything turned out alright." 

He hopes tomorrow is the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back ! Yes. 
> 
> Now, the moment we all want, the revelation of Siberia, and that's not all of what's coming. 
> 
> Let's turn everyone against the Rogues.


	7. The World Sees the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The videos of Siberia, and many much more things are shown to the world.
> 
> The world has picked a side, and its not Steve's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ! Its time for the world to see the truth of what Steve is, and for his delusional reaction !

Steve trained in the gym.

The searches for Tony and Bucky were going nowhere, everywhere they searched it was a fake lead.

To make matters worst, Vision vanished as well. Fury had kept track on him, and two days ago, he was gone, just like that. Wanda was quite furious when she learned that. 

"STEVE GET IN HERE !" Natasha called. 

"What is it ? Did you found them ?" 

"No. The news just showed it, Hydra found Clint's family." 

Steve felt dread. 

"No." 

Everyone watched horrified, Clint's house was on fire. 

Clint was paled, begin that his family was alive. 

Nat had a hand on his shoulder.

"As you can see, this is the house of former Avengers turned criminal, Clint Barton, the attacker has been confirmed by an anonymous source to be Grant Douglas Ward, a known Hydra operative, and the brother of Senator Christian Ward, who was killed by his own brother, along side his parents. We asked for the youngest of the Ward family, Thomas Ward for comment, but he declined." 

The news reporter looked at the camera man.

"And there is more, I'm sad to confirm that out of the 4 residents of the house, there are 3 casualties. 38 year old Laura Barton, 12 year old Cooper Barton, and 1 year old, Nathaniel Barton. All died from gunshots to the chest and head. The sole survivor, 7 year old Lila Barton, was taken into intensive care, where they managed to safe her life. She is now under protective custody on an unknown location." 

Clint fell to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" 

Steve felt so sorry for his friend, he just lost his wife and sons, only his daughter remains. 

"I'm so sorry Clint." 

"I should have been there, I...." 

"There was nothing you could have done, not against Ward." 

Everyone turned to Hill.

"He surpassed you and Romanoff's marks, the day he revealed himself as Hydra, I knew terror was coming. The question is, how did he found them." 

"The thing is that I need to get my daughter back." 

The team nodded at Clint, ready for the mission to retrieve Lila. 

"Breaking news everyone. We are going on live with Christine Everhart." 

Everyone froze at that name. 

"Thanks Jack, yesterday morning I got a video that might explain what happened to Tony Stark, viewer discretion is advised." 

Then Steve's nightmare came true.

It was the footage of Siberia. 

The footage of what Hydra forcing Bucky to kill the Starks, Tony flipping out, attacking Steve, and the fight.

Steve can't believe this is happening, doesn't Tony realize that he is destroying himself, there is no way the public sided with him.

Steve missed Sam's death glare at him.

"The video was licked an hour ago, and well it looks like the world has chosen a side." 

The footage cut to the streets of New York.

People were marching with Ironman masks, all having anti Steve posters. 

"STEVE ROGERS IS A MURDERER !" 

"STEVE ROGERS IS NOT OUR CAPTAIN !" 

"HE FUCKING LIED TO TONY STARK FOR YEARS, AND HE THINKS HE'S THE VICTIM !" 

"AMERICA DISWONS STEVE ROGERS !" 

"FIRST LAGOS, THEN BUCAREST, THEN WAR MACHINE, AND THEN IRONMAN, STOP WITH THE VICTIMS !" 

"HOW MANY LIFES WILL STEVE ROGERS TAKE FOR JAMES BARNES ?!" 

"CAPTURE STEVE ROGERS !" 

"LET THE ROGUES FACE CONSEQUENCES !" 

"JUSTICE FOR IRONMAN !" 

"JUSTICE FOR TONY STARK !" 

Steve watched in horror.

How, how could the people side with Tony, they saw it, he attacked first ! Bucky's story was already out so the know.

"President Elis has twitted that Steve Rogers is a traitor to the nation and that as soon as he is caught, he will face consequences." 

"But this is not all folks, it gets worst." 

Steve watched the screen, how could it get worst.

Then the footage of when they got Tony from Siberia, how they planed to keep him with them until he fixed everything.

"Fuck." Fury mumbled. 

"How the hell did they got that footage ?" Wanda said. 

"Now we are going live to the ATCU headquarters." 

Three people appeared on screen. The general that declared Steve a traitor, a woman he didn't know, and....

"WHAT THE FUCK !" Clint screamed.

It was a very alive, Phil Coulson. 

"Good morning. My name is Phil Coulson. As many of you know, I was killed by the rogue Asgardian prince Loki, I was brought back using many questionable methods, that, with many doctors' approval, they should never be used in a person again. I am here, to declare somethings for the world. First things first, Tony Stark is safe, my team managed to track him and one of my best agents got him out before they could lock him. He is recovering and will speak soon. The second thing, I want to declare the return of SHIELD, with the support of the ATCU, and the United States army, we have rebuild the organization in a better way to make sure that there aren't any Hydra moles around." 

"We need to make this clear, the people posing as SHIELD agents lately, asking for questions about Mr. Stark, are NOT real agents, they are terrorists working for a organization that seeks control with the same name. No civilian has to answer any of their questions, they got no right to make arrests, and should one ever threatened you, call 911 immediately. This people are not SHIELD." 

"The official SHIELD is led by Director Coulson, he has proven his trust by helping us with dire situations, such as protecting the families of the agents Captain America and Black Widow compromised in the info dump, the hunt for the known Hydra operatives, including Grant Ward, and of course he protected Ironman when his team turned against the world." 

"SHIELD stands with the accords, and condemns Steve Rogers for his actions. I use to be a big fan of his, but this we can't allow to continue. Steve Rogers just proved why the accords are necessary. So along side Dr. Stark we are working to bring him down, and make sure that the accords continue to grow, so that the enhanced feel safe when coming out. I am proud to announce that two of my agents, that have powers, have signed the accords, their identities are kept secret for now, but one of them is Dr. Stark's new partner. We are also working with the recently returned Dr. Banner, who went missing after the Ultron incident. Like Dr. Stark he is innocent from all of what happened, and the true culprit has been identified as you all know, as Wanda Maximoff. I want to end this by saying, unlike last time, this new SHIELD is here to protect. Thank you." 

Before they could say more, Hill turned the TV off.

"Everything went into shit !" 

"Look, we just need too..." Steve tried to say.

BAM !

Sam stood up and punched Steve in the face. 

"Sam !" Nat called. 

"WHA THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU STEVE ?" 

Steve looked at Sam. 

"Sam..." 

"YOU FUCKING LIED TO US !" 

"I didn't lie !" 

"Oh no, you just said Tony attacked Bucky with no reason right ? You forgot to mention the video right, that key little detail was unimportant to you ?" 

"It wasn't Bucky ! Tony knew that." 

"Yeah he did, that's why he didn't attack at first. He threw the first punch, when he learned you knew, and didn't told him. He attacked you because you lied, and Barnes defended you. That fight was your fault Steve, they were his fucking parents, who gave you the god dam right to choose to not tell him !" 

"I was doing what was the best, as a hero its my job !" 

In that moment, Sam saw Steve as what he really is.

A man lost in his own legend, that can't accept when he is wrong, and for him, the right thing is to do what he wants.

Sam helped that man. 

Steve is no hero. 

He is a criminal.

They are all. 

Well Sam is done helping criminals. 

"You keep telling yourself that. I'm done." 

Sam walked out of the room, ignoring the calls. 

"Sam wait !" 

"Come on man !" 

"Wilson get the fuck back here !" 

He just left. 

Steve sat in his chair. 

He can't believe it all went like this.

How could the world choose the other side, how could they not stand with Steve. 

He is a hero, he is not a traitor.

He will prove it. 

He has to, he will get things back to normal, no matter what. 

Malick watched Wilson leave the premise. No doubt he is going to turn himself in. 

Keeping the idiots, including Fury and Hill, with the idea he is still a SHIELD council member and he's on their side, is surprisingly easy. 

Still, this move changes things a bit.

He got his phone. 

"Ward, this is Malick, change of plans, go to plan B." 

"Got it." 

He knows he is glad for that, as plan B will cause Phil Coulson a lot of pain. 

Malick is not concerned for the Director, he knows the two that truly are the danger for his plan are Tony Stark, and Daisy Johnson. 

This will make it more interesting. 

But for now, he will enjoy seeing Captain America fall from grace. 

Hydra finally got its pay back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Malick is the one that is "save" keeping Steve and his crew. Now we know how he knows Bucky is gone. Steve can't even detect the leader of Hydra is the one in front of him ! 
> 
> Sam has set his path towards his redemption, he won't stand with Steve and his delusions this time. 
> 
> Steve and the others are on their path to insanity, as the world turns against them, the team Cap vs team Ironman debate is over, the world chose to be against them, and they can't handle it. Just wait until Steve sees Daisy though, then he is really going to loose it. 
> 
> I should mention this, I am not writing Bobbi and Hunter off in my story. They are staying all the way to the end. I don't see why the show hasn't brought them back except for one episode in season 5 for Hunter, Bobbi just vanished after parting shot or what ?


	8. Interview and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy have an interview, while Vision and Lincoln share their worries about Steve's reaction to the truth coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets just take a chill pill for this chapter, we had to deal with delusional Steve last chapter after all, and his delusions are just going to get worst. 
> 
> Until the moment he screws up, reality hits his face, and then we get to lock him up.

"You know, usually a lady is overseeing this." Mack said amused. 

"Who can I call ? Jemma is quarantined for safety, and Fitz is in full protective mode. May and Bobbi are hunting down Ward, and I would never ask May to help me with this, so there is no other person that can help me !" 

"Coulson ?" 

"In a date with Rosalind." 

"Bruce ?" 

"Helping Fitz gather more data from Maveth."

"Tony ?" 

"He's the one I'm going to the interview with, they are announcing me as his partner !" 

"So you want to impress who ?" 

"I...." 

"Don't worry tremors, your secret is safe with me. I would go with the purple one, purple is kind of your color." 

Bucky woke up in his cell.

He has to admit, for a cell its very comfortable, a nice and big bed, TV with some internet for him, and he gets good food three times a day. 

He also knows why he is here, and he accepts it. 

The man in charge, Coulson, came to see him. They told him they were looking for a cure for his triggers but that he would have to face trial after that. That's fine, he is not like Steve, he is done running. 

The door to his cell was opened and the man that got him here, Lincoln, came in, along side the android he fought, Vision. 

"Hello Mr. Barnes, we came to do the check up. Now I'll access your injuries and I ask you to remain still, the Vision is here for safety." 

Bucky nodded at that. 

"Ok." 

"Good. Now lift your arm." 

Lincoln accedes Bucky.

"You can relax a bit Mr. Barnes, no one will hurt you." Vision said.

"Its instinct." 

"Hey I get you, I was like that before Daisy found me." 

"Daisy ?" 

"Quake, Ironman's new partner......oh right, you two don't have the best history, sorry." 

"It's ok. He and I were bound to not get along." 

"I disagree, if Mr. Rogers hadn't decided to lie to Dr. Stark, then he wouldn't have reacted that way, he can easily acknowledge that it wasn't your choice if he was in a calm environment, he would have accepted it. Sadly with the way Mr. Rogers sees things, it was impossible for that outcome to happen." 

"Guy only sees what he wants." 

"Right, which concerns me. Mr. Rogers knows kidnapping is wrong but when it came to do it to Dr. Stark, he thought it was alright because it would help him with his goals." 

"What are you saying." 

"I'm saying that I'm afraid the revelation of Siberia and seeing the world not side with him, will cause a reaction from Mr. Rogers, one that won't be as lets say as good as Mr. Wilson's decision to turn himself in, he will grow desperate, and desperation leads to mistakes...." 

"And mistakes lead to consequences." Lincoln realized what Vision was saying.

"And with the individual we are talking about, those consequences may lead to deaths, Mr. Rogers must be stopped." 

Bucky shook his head.

"What have you gotten yourself into Steve ?" 

This time, he can't safe the punk. Nor he should, Steve always avoided consequences, even as a stick, maybe it's time for him to finally face them. 

"Nervous ?" 

"This is my first interview ever." 

Tony looked at Daisy.

"Don't worry, you will be fine." 

"Do you think they would ask about Rogers' video ?" 

"Probably." 

Two days after the Siberia revelation, Rogers had made a video called. "The Real Truth about the Civil War" where he explained his side on the conflict. 

It backfired on him massively, it got more people against him. They tried taking the video off but multiple copies were made. Daisy has to try to see if she can track them with it. 

"I didn't watch it completely, it was too much." 

"To much delusions for you ?" 

"Yeah, how did you deal with a man like that for all those years ?" 

"Honestly I don't know." 

Tony's favorite reporter came into the room.

"Christine, long time no seen !" 

"Like wise Tony. Glad to see you are ok. I assume this is Quake." 

"Her real name is Daisy Johnson, and let it be clear she is under my protection." 

Her inner squeals returned. 

"Pleasure to meet you Agent Johnson." 

"Like wise Ms. Everhart." 

"So, can you tell us how the official SHIELD got your location ?" 

"Daisy here is a master hacker. Director Coulson thought it was suspicious about me disappearing, so he had her find me, he didn't like what he found and had her rescue me. I am in her debt, she is hero." 

"Your actions speak loudly Agent Johnson, with the action's of Mr. Rogers, the world needs new heroes to believe in." 

"I...I just did the right thing." 

"And what are your thoughts about Sam Wilson turning himself in ?" 

"I will admit. Wilson and I barley spoke. He joined the team when I left and most of our interactions were about his wings. So I don't have a very good opinion on him. But I am glad he decided to face consequences himself, it shows what he said in his statement is true. Rogers kept secrets from him as much as he kept from others. Its nice knowing even one of his own cared about what happened in Siberia." 

"And can I ask what is your opinion on Mr. Rogers' failed attempt to get the people in his side." 

"Christine, there is a reason why I did all of the P.R, they are human disasters, even Romanoff as she claimed to be perfect."

"I actually beated her standards recently. Confirmed by Melinda May, the one Romanoff never defeated. Which tells us the Black Widow isn't that great." 

"Well after Rogers she's the one with the most hate. Moving on, what is your opinion on the Bartons." 

"Its a terrible tragedy. Even after what he did, I would never wish that to Barton."

"We at SHIELD have chased Grant Ward for a long time. We will not rest until he is dead, which as you known the Government said to kill him on sight, he is too dangerous to be locked up, we tried, and it failed. The Bartons, as well as all the families he has hurt, will have justice." 

"I wish you the best. Grant Ward has a higher priority right now than Mr. Rogers right ?" 

"He does." 

"Then we can all hope justice will be delivered. Next question, how's Dr. Banner ?" 

"Dr. Banner is fine. He is working with the resident scientists at SHIELD. He also signed the accords." 

"That's great, and the Vision has joined SHIELD as well. So all you are missing is Colonel Rhodes." 

"He....is still recovering." 

"So there is a question many fans have for you after you and Pepper Potts broke up. Is IronQuake real ?" 

Daisy spitted the water she was drinking. 

Mack and Lincoln broke down in laughter at seeing her like that. 

"It might not be real, but she wants it to be, jajajajajaja !" 

"I never seen her so nervous, that's so funny jajajajajaja !" 

Fitz went to visit Jemma again. 

"Hey Jemma, I.....you're awake !" 

"Fitz!" 

She gave him a hug. 

"Dr. Banner cleared me to get out. Imagine my surprise when I saw him. By the way since when Hulk, Ironman, and Vision joined us ?" 

Right, she doesn't know about the Civil War. 

"Well....." 

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ? Is that really the man we admired so much ?" 

"Hey you were the Captain America fangirl. Looks like Daisy won in the fangirl contest." 

"No kidding, she is now working with her hero, while mine turned out to be a disgusting criminal." 

"Well there are more heroes right ?" 

"Yeah, who knows, there might be a new Captain America." 

"That would be nice, a new person taking the mantle would help the world recover." 

"So, what else have I missed ? Did we get Ward ?" 

"He's on the loose. May, Bobbi, and Hunter are hunting him down. He is doing something very strange though, he is killing the Hydra heads, some nights ago he ended the Strucker family." 

"He may want Hydra for himself." 

"All we know, is that we need to stop him." 

"Dam right, and this time, with no Bakshi, I can get a kill." 

"Wow, there is no way we can let you go after him, or any mission at all. You need to rest after your time in Maveth." 

"About that....Fitz ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"This is going to sound crazy. But I need to go back to Maveth." 

"That was so humiliating. I can't believe I spitted on Christine Everhart's face." 

"Relax, she is used to it. Its not the first time she asks me if I am with another person. Can you believe me some had me in a relationship with Rogers or Romanoff ?" 

"Yuck." 

"Exactly. But you.....I like you, you're a good friend." 

She couldn't help the blush coming out of her face.

"Have you had Sharwma yet ?" 

"No ?" 

"Oh you will love it, come on, my treat." 

Ironman is inviting her to lunch.

You know, despite spitting on the face of a reporter. This might be one of the best days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing, just relaxing a bit as the IronQuake train got further past the friendship zone, and some friendships inside the SHIELD team. Also poor Bucky is confused, but at least Lincoln and Vision are nice. Also Jemma wants to go back......
> 
> Yeah, that's going to go so well. 
> 
> Next chapter we get an update on the mission to hunt down Ward, as well as some more delusional Steve. 
> 
> Also I bet you are wondering when will Rhodey show up ? He is not a big character in this one, but he will show up to support Tony, just not now.


	9. Hunting Going Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Ward gets complicated, and Steve's hunt for Tony gets more delusional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thing with Ward aren't going that good. 
> 
> Steve on the other hand, he is getting more delusional everyday. Its honestly scary.

May, Bobbi, and Hunter snuck around the boat.

They have no idea why Ward would be in a yacht, but they have a lead that he's here.

"Why the bloody hell is he in the Strucker yacht, didn't he already kill him ?" 

"Maybe he's after the money, Strucker kept his riches in the most unexpected places, and this thing is a treasure by itself." 

"Can we take it ?" 

They looked at Hunter. 

"What ? There is no owner, is free for the taking." 

"Unfortunately, none of you are getting out of here." 

The three turned to see Ward's right hand man. Kebo.

"Kebo. Where's your boss ?" 

"He's not here, he has an alternative mission." 

"Mission ? So he's not the man in charge ?" 

"Come on May, you knew Ward, he is a soldier, not a leader. He likes action, and the man in charge has the resources we need." 

Kebo walked closer. 

"But it seems you don't know people as much as you think you do, after all, do you have any idea where your ex husband Andrew is ?" 

May growled at that. 

"Oh, you pressed the Andrew bottom." Hunter said. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM !" 

"Oh nothing, just the same thing that happened to Quake." 

May looked shocked. 

"That's right, your ex husband is inhuman. Want to say hello ?" 

A roar was heard. 

A ugly grey beast with long black hair came. 

"What the hell is that ?" Bobbi said. 

"That my enemies, is Andrew, or how he is now called, Lash !" 

"No." May said horrified.

"Get them bad boy !" 

Lash roared and attacked the agents. 

"How the hell is that thing an inhuman, Daisy is still as she looked before transformation, what the hell ?" 

Kebo started laughing, until...

BAM ! 

Bobbi shot him in the chest. 

"Hail Hydra." 

He fell dead to the sea. 

Lash started destroying the boat. 

"Shit ! We need to get out of here before he sinks us !" 

"RETREAT !" Hunter said as he jumped to the dock.

May stayed still. 

"Andrew, please come back to your senses." 

"May we need to go !" Bobbi said. 

"But Andrew !" 

"I know Andrew and that's not him !" 

The boat cracked more.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE !" Hunter screamed.

May has no choice to leave her ex husband. 

She and Bobbi jumped out of the ship before it sank.

Andrew was nowhere to be seen.

Steve looked at the news. 

"Historic day as the Captain America exhibit has been officially closed permanently. The staff have said the exhibit will be replaced by a super hero exhibition and will include areas based on Ironman, Hulk, War Machine, and the Vision. It is heavily rumored it will also include Quake, and the unknown Spiderman, that last one is still just a rumor, while the former is surely to be true, as she's Ironman's partner now. It has been confirmed there will be no mention of Steve Rogers, and the ones that followed him."

Steve shook his head. He can't believe they are doing this to his legacy. 

Steve's a hero, why are people forgetting that for some little mistakes, most of them aren't Steve's fault anyway ! 

If the police hadn't interfered with his search of Bucky, if they had just allowed him to find him, then no one would have died ! 

If Tony just listened to him, if he had just believed in Steve's words, then neither the airport or Siberia would have happened. Rhodes wouldn't be paralyzed, and, while he will admit he might have used more force than he should, Tony wouldn't have been so hurt in Siberia. 

As much as it pained him, Fury had to end all attempts to get Tony back. He's now to much protected by the public image, and if he went missing the blame would surely go to them. 

That and many agents have quitted once they learned this is not the "real" SHIELD. They have heard Coulson welcomed them after a very careful examination. 

Coulson, he is one of the things that is worrying Fury and Hill the most. 

"What the fuck Fury, why is Phil doing this !" 

"I don't fucking know Barton ! I gave Coulson the instructions to rebuild SHIELD and a way for him to contact us. Two days later he ended all communication and went off radar. No matter what we did we were unable to find him. We had no idea why he decided to do this." 

"I bet this is Stark's fault !" Wanda said. 

"Oh no Maximoff. Want to blame someone, blame this Quake, she's the one that got Coulson to change, she's the one that covered his track. She's the fucking one that got Stark. If there is anyone to blame, is that woman." Hill said. "Daisy Johnson is a threat, equal to the one of Tony Stark. Those two united, I don't even want to think about it." 

Quake. 

She's the one that made this happen, 

And while they, the real heroes, are forced into hiding for things they had no choice to do, she's sitting comfortable in Tony's protection. 

She turned a good man that believed in Steve and in doing the right thing, and turned him into the puppet of the government. 

He recognizes an enemy when he sees it, and Daisy Johnson is an enemy, one that he has to take down.

"Stand down Captain." Fury said when Steve said they should track Quake down and defeat her. "She's under Stark's protection, that's to much for us to handle right now." 

"Besides, Johnson is extremely powerful. Now that we know she's Quake, we know a bit of her power. Every time we manage to get a glimpse on her, she is way stronger. This is someone that might take you out in a flash." Hill said. 

Steve gripped his fist when he was told his mission was denied. 

Natasha and Clint were trying to find Lila, and Wanda was having some problems with her powers, she has no idea why, but they aren't working, and Sam.....Sam left them. He is on prison now, making a deal with the courts, as he has the least amount of charges, the fact he had no idea of what Bucky was forced to do is helping him. Potts announced that no one in Tony's team will press charges against him. Fury is really worried of what Sam might say. 

Steve looked at the picture of Tony and Johnson. 

That should be him, that should be the interview of the Avengers are reunited again, of the defeat of the accords. 

Steve knows one thing, he will take Daisy Johnson down. 

Heroes always win, and he is a hero, about to take a villain. He will take her, safe Tony, Coulson, and maybe Bucky, and then things will go back to the way they should be.

Steve smiles at the thought.

"Everything will be back as it should be, soon, very soon." 

"I'm glad we are having some alone time." 

"Me too." 

Phil and Rosalind finally have some alone time. They where on her apartment, having dinner.

"So, the interview went fantastic, SHIELD's approval ratings are going up every second, and Ironman and Quake being together is helping. She already surpassed many heroes in approval." 

"It also got the hashtag IronQuake trending, which I believe its something she really wants." 

They both laughed at that. 

Phil looked at her, they started as rivals, enemies even, but as they united their teams, they grew closer, they had so much in common, and now look at him. He never though he would have another lover since Audrey. 

"How are the hunts going ?" 

"May has to report on Ward, we are waiting to see if Wilson will tell anything, and it looks like he will." 

"Good, now we just ne...." 

crack ! 

Phil looked to the side and saw a crack in the window. 

He turned to Rosalind, and he became horrified. 

She was choking, bleeding from her neck.

"Ross ?" 

He held her as she fell from her chair. 

"No, no, Ross stay with me !, you are going to be fine, just stay with me, please Ross, please." 

Rosalind died in Phil's arms.

In a building right in front of theirs. Ward looked from his sniper gun.

A perfect shot, target down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ward did it, he killed Rosalind. 
> 
> For those that watched the show, you know what's about to happen. 
> 
> Phil has entered revenge mode. 
> 
> The next chapters are based on two of my favorite episodes of the show, I'm exited.


	10. Clousure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for Grant Ward takes immense priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the hunt for Ward takes a drastic turn. 
> 
> For the next two chapters we are solely focusing in this. Ward must be taken down now ! 
> 
> Look at the bright side, no delusional Steve for the rest of the day ! 
> 
> Also, Pepper finally shows up !

Peter was playing with Mack some video games. 

He was allowed with the team once he revealed himself as Spiderman, and he is allowed to use the training simulations. 

"What the fuck !" 

"It seems that Spider-sense doesn't work on video games !" 

Tony laughed at seeing the kid. 

"It seems you are alive." Daisy said as she came in. 

She knows he went to see Pepper for the first time since Siberia, and he was terrified. 

"She just tried to murder me for going to Siberia alone, and for not contacting her sooner." 

"But you're alive." 

"She told that she was more glad to see me, so I got spared." 

"I'm afraid of meeting her." 

"Don't worry, she..." 

Mack suddenly got out of the couch. 

"Coulson is in trouble, he needs extraction, guard the base while I go get him !" 

Daisy felt dread for some reason. 

When they came back, Coulson was covered in blood, and he had this look on his face. 

"Did he told you what happened ?" She asked Mack.

"Ms. Price is dead. She was murdered just in front of him."

"Oh no." 

"Guess who did it." 

She doesn't have to even try. 

"Ward."

They were interrupted when they heard things getting thrown around. 

"Change of plans, the search for Ward is now priority." 

"He had the resources, he must have an ally." May said as they returned. 

They had to come in when Coulson informed them what Ward did. 

"Change of plans May. You are staying here, I'll go with Bobbi and Hunter." 

"Phil..." 

"I need you and Mack to keep the base safe while I hunt Ward down. I need to use some methods that you won't be comfortable, Bobbi and Hunter are." 

"You are not going to torture anyone right ?" 

"No. That's not how I work. But it does involve some interrogation, and after Andrew you are just as mad as I." 

"So you are going to be the interrogator ?" 

"Bobbi will, I will just listen. Tony and Daisy are with Ms. Potts, seeing if they can find who's the mysterious ally is. Lincoln and Vision are making sure Barnes is secure, as we don't want to risk Ward knowing the trigger words. You, Mack, and Bruce will make sure the base is secure so that...." 

"Sir we have a problem !" 

Phil turned to Mack.

"Fitz and Simmons have left the building." 

"So there is another guy named Will on Maveth, and he saved you." 

"Yep." 

"And you want to get him back." 

"He saved my life, is the least I can do for him !" 

Fitz is grateful, of course he is, but he can't ignore the inner conflict. 

Jemma seems to really like this guy....

No, he won't allow his emotions to cloud him. Will deserves to be saved, Fitz owns him that his best friend is alive. 

"Don't worry Jemma, we will bring Will back." 

"There is another thing, Thor is wrong. There is a thing on that planet, Will said it takes the bodies of the dead as its host. It must not go out." 

"Actually, it most." 

The two yelled as Ward appeared just behind them.

"YOU !" 

"I am glad to see you to Simmons." 

He saw Fitz flinch.

"Are you still scared of me Fitz ? I won't hurt you two. But they will." 

A group of men came in.

"You are coming with us, we want the same after all, to open the portal." 

"The portal got destroyed Ward." 

"SHIELD's portal got destroyed, Hydra's still intact." 

"I wasn't expecting another visit so fast Tony." Pepper said.

"Sorry Pep, we got a situation." 

"We ?" 

She turned and saw Daisy walked behind him.

"Agent Johnson." 

"Ms. Potts." 

"So, what do you need ?" 

"Information, a bunch of Stark tech was acquired by a man that shouldn't have it." 

Pepper imediatly went to work. 

"I got your tech, here it says it was bought by......Gideon Malick." 

"Former member of the World Security Council...." 

"Didn't you two read Wilson's confession ?" 

They looked at her. 

"No." 

"Mallick is the one hiding Rogers and the others, he gives Fury his funding, and apparently....." 

"He's Hydra. Great." 

"It makes sense, take out all of the other heads so he has the power for himself, and from what I barely know, Ward is a soldier, so Mallick must be the one that is giving him the missions." 

"We need to make this faster !" Mallick told Ward.

"They aren't talking." 

"NOOOO, STOP !" Jemma screamed as she was tutored. 

"Why not try the boy ?" 

"Fitz is pathetic, except when it comes to Simmons. We can beat him up all we want and he won't speak, because she is safe, is just a matter of time before he breaks." 

"Good. Wilson opened his mouth too much." 

"I told you, you should have killed them." 

"It seems I was wrong. As soon as this is over, I'm putting a bullet threw Fury and Hill's faces." 

"And Rogers ?" 

"He still has his purpose ." 

"WARD, COME HERE !" Fitz yelled. 

"See, I told you." 

"So Mallick is Hydra ?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Did you fins anything else on his systems." 

"He's trying to open another portal to Maveth, but I don't know why." 

Phil nodded.

"How's the mission going ?" 

"We decided to take a better approach. Thomas Ward is not like the rest of his family, he is not a monster. He wants his brother down just as much as we do." 

"Can't imagine what the poor guy is feeling." 

"We have a plan." 

Thomas was talking in the phone with his brother, as Bobbi tracked the call. 

"Our parents and Christian were monsters, but you Grant, you are way worst. You hurt people and excuse yourself, make yourself the victim. Dad was unable to even walk now, they weren't hurting anyone !" 

Bobbi made the sign she got them. 

Phil nodded at Thomas. 

"I hope that they kill you Grant, you deserve to pay for your crimes !" 

Thomas ended the call. 

"He's in England, the same place you saved Simmons." 

"Warn the Accords council FRIDAY, have the area evacuated." 

"Yes Director." 

"Daisy, you go back to base and meet the others, then head to the palace." 

"Got it." 

"Sir, this is Mack, we have another problem !" 

"What is it ?" 

"Ward kidnaped Fitz and Simmons." 

Simmons was brought to the portal room.

"Ah there she is, our little space traveler." 

"That thing in the planet only causes death, and destruction, it will kill us all !" 

"Good theory, I have another one, it wants to come home." 

"I will never help you no matter how much you hurt me." 

"That's why we agreed not to hurt you. So that he can go instead." 

Fitz came with Ward. 

"Fitz no !" 

"I'm sorry Jemma." 

He gave her a look, a look to trust him, he is only bringing back Will.

"Well then, lets get started." 

Malick signaled his man to turn on the portal.

"Come on Fitz." Ward said.

"You're coming ?" 

"Off course, someone has to take care of you." 

Phil, Bobbi, and Hunter reached the castle. 

"They already opened the portal !" 

"They must be taking either Fitz or Simmons, and leave the other for assurance." 

Phil saw a figure. 

"That's Ward." 

"Bring it back my friend, finish what Hydra started, we are making history today !" Mallick said. 

Ward nodded and handed Fitz his glasses. 

"Cheer up, new beginnings for both of us." 

Fitz grabbed them without looking at him.

He gave Jemma one last look and jumped in. 

Ward soon followed him. 

"He's jump in." 

"If that really is Ward, we are too late." 

Phil just opened the door of the quintet, and got a parachute.

"Can you please talk some sense into him." Bobbi told Hunter.

He went to Phil.

"You can't do this, only a lunatic would jump without a plan." 

"I'm ending this !" 

"On second thought, I love that plan." 

Hunter went to grab his parachute.

"Hey wait ! What the hell are you doing ?" 

"We both know common sense isn't my strongest suit." 

BOOM ! 

"Hydra's found us, we have to leave !" Bobbi said as she went to the pilot seat. 

Phil however, got ready to jump.

"COULSON WAIT !" 

Phil jumped before Hunter could stop him. 

"Shut it down." 

Just before they did, Phil got in the portal before they closed it.

Phil landed on Maveth and rolled threw the sand.

He hit his head on a rock, and became unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Fitz are trapped in Maveth with Ward. Will they take him down ? Will they avoid the creature ? 
> 
> Will the others manage to save them ? 
> 
> Will Rhodey ever show up ? 
> 
> Will Steve ever stop being Delusional ? No, that answer is no.


	11. Maveth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team must take the castle to rescue Phil and Fitz, and Phil must defeat Ward once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of my favorite episodes in AOS, the stakes were very high, unlike what we have seen before. It felt like a breaking point to the show, when it became much more darker. 
> 
> Also, those that have seen it know exactly what is about to happen.

Hunter and Bobbi got the Quinjet in the Zephyr One. 

"Can you tell me why you didn't stop Coulson from jumping off the jet to the portal !" Mack said. 

"Honestly I wanted to jump with him." Hunter said. 

"Those he even have a plan ?" 

"Ward took either Fitz or Simmons to the portal with him, while the other is being kept prisoner here." 

"Coulson had to dive in order to save whoever Ward took. I don't think he will make them last long in there." 

Mack nodded. 

"Good, so what we need to do, is secure the palace for Coulson and Fitz to come out safely, and rescue Fitz or Simmons." 

"Well we have Ironman, Hulk, and the Vision now right ?" 

"No. Just the first two. The Vision is with Lincoln and Joey guarding Barnes. Its for his safety as we can't let Hydra get to him." 

"Ward with the Winter Soldier, that's scary." 

"Yes Prime Minister." 

"What did they say ?" Daisy asked Tony.

"They are authorizing the destruction of the castle. If it was a Hydra structure, they don't want it." 

"Good, I can crush Ward with it." 

Mack came into the control room.

"Are we in the clear ?" 

"Yep." 

"Good. We have to tear this place apart." 

"How many soldiers ? " May asked. 

"At least 300." 

"Fun." Bobbi said sarcastically. 

Hunter looked at the screen. 

"Oh fuck, they have Andrew here !" 

They saw Lash in the cameras, chained up and looking furious.

"What the hell are we going to do with him ?" 

"We have the Hulk." 

Everyone looked at Bruce.

"Are you sure Bruce ?" Tony asked his friend. 

"This new SHIELD has really helped me, I have return the favor." 

Ward looked around the place.

"How far are we ?" 

"We need to get too the place where two rocks meet, they are shaped like spears." 

Fitz saw a bunker.

"What's that ?" Ward asked. 

"I don't know, lets find out." 

Fitz went inside the bunker. 

"FITZ WAIT !" 

He looked around the place, and saw a man laying in a air mattress. 

"Hey, hey Will !" 

Will turned around to see him.

"You're Fitz right ?" 

"Yeah ?" 

"You are just like Jemma said you are." 

"She's safe, and I'm here to get you out." 

"I....I can get out !" 

"Yeah, but we need to go now, or he..." 

Ward came in, pointing his gun at them.

"What the hell is this ?" 

"Wait ! Ward this man has been here for years, if anyone can track the creature, and get us home, its him !" 

"You want to track Hive !" 

They turned to him.

"Hive ?" 

"That's how we call it. It's a parasite. Gets inside the body of a dead person, and takes control of their body. He retains the memories of all of his previous host. The more hosts it gets, the more experience, and the danger gets bigger." 

Jemma was held on guard while they checked on the computers. 

"Why the hell is the timer going so fast !" Mallick yelled. 

"Its based on the time of Maveth. 12 hours here are 1 hour in there, meaning Ward only has 1 hour." 

"So does Fitz." 

"He'll find a way." 

Mallick groaned and went away.

Soon after that...

BANG ! 

Gunshots were heard, the man fell to the floor.

May came in. 

"Simmons ! Did Ward ?" 

"He took Fitz to Maveth." 

"Coulson's there, he will get him out." 

"Yeah but Ward is not the only threat in there." 

Lash was trying to break free from his bounds, when a roar was heard. 

He turned and saw the Hulk. 

"Hulk smashes ugly grey giant !" 

Lash groaned and went to fight Hulk.

He tried punching him, but Hulk just took the punch like it was nothing. 

"Punny punch does nothing to Hulk." 

Hulk grabbbed Lash, and slammed him in the floor like he did with Loki. 

"That was easy." Hunter said. 

Bobbi went and secured Lash after he was unconscious.

"Send in the containment module." 

"I never imagined I would be back here so soon." 

Tony and Daisy just took over the control room. 

"Yeah that's the life of a hero. You can't expect anything." 

Tony went to the computer. 

"Ok, they have 30 minutes to get back to the portal. You are going to have to hold it open for a little while." 

"I can do that." 

"But don't get yourself hurt, I won't loose my partner." 

Daisy blushed at that. 

"Don't worry, I won't hurt myself."

Fitz, Will, and Ward were hiding behind some stones to cover themselves from the sand. 

"Sir we are running out of time !" 

"We can't get out of this storm like this !" 

Fitz looked at Will.

"Now's our chance !" 

Will nodded, they had to leave now.

Ward looked at his clock, they are running out of time fast. 

"Lets' go." 

He went to get Fitz and Will, when he noticed they were gone. 

"FIND THEM !" DON'T LET THEM GO FAR !" 

BANG, BANG ! 

Ward's men fell to the ground. 

BANG !

"Ahhh" 

Ward felt the pain on his chest. 

"Get up !" 

He started laughing at that voice.

"Hello Coulson." 

"Get up Ward !" 

"You know you are to late, Fitz left, and as long as he is bleeding, the creature will track him." 

Phil just responded by hitting him in the face. 

"So are you, now let's move." 

Mack and May were evacuating the trapped civilians. 

"Why would they trapped this people ?" 

"They are all inhumans, brought as a vessel for the creature." 

"Creature ?" 

"Mallick sent Ward to get a creature that lives in the planet, an ancient god to Hydra, if that thing comes out, then we are all in danger." 

Dam it. 

"Tony, Daisy, be prepared, a non human thing might come out, be prepared to attack if its that thing, or Ward ! That son of a bitch is not getting out of this one." 

"So Thor lied about this place being desolate ! "

"The big guy can barely read, its no surprise." 

He targeted the portal. 

"FRIDAY, unless the ones coming out are Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz, shoot in sight." 

"Yes boss." 

"They only have 10 minutes left." 

"Then prepare yourself partner, you have to hold this thing open." 

Fitz and Will walked around the planet. 

"The portal's opening is just behind those rocks, we can do this." 

"Yeah we can, finally out of this hell hole." 

Fitz noticed something. 

"Is that a city ?" 

"It is. It belonged to the Kree empire, the inhabitants worshiped them as gods. Then Captain Marvel showed up and the Kree started taking losses, they abandoned the place to its own resources. With how the planet was they could have survived, the could have become great, but instead they panicked because they had no leaders. It caused their self destruction. Then the Kree dumped Hive in here, and it destroyed everything...." 

Will suddenly fell to the floor. 

"Will, are you ok ?" 

Fitz went to check him, when he noticed the wounds on him. 

They were mortal wounds, and they were there long ago. 

"It was horrible Fitz, I was there after all." 

"You're not Will." 

"Will died saving Jemma. Call me Hive." 

Hive kicked Fitz in the face.

Phil and Ward arrived to the same place as Fitz and Hive were fighting. 

Phil saw Hive about to kill Fitz so he shot it. 

However Ward use that to attack Phil from the back.

"I'm finishing SHIELD today Coulson !" 

"The only one finished its you Ward !" 

The two man began fighting. 

"Only 2 minutes, Mack ?" 

"We are in the Zephyr waiting for you four." 

"Got it." 

"Boss , Hydra agents trying to get in." 

Tony just extended his arm and shot them. 

"Thanks FRI." 

"1 minute !" 

"You are going to have to hold it if they don't return at the 4 minute mark, remember the portal is only open for 5 minutes." 

The two got prepared for the opening of the portal. 

Fitz looked as Hive tried to get to the opening portal. 

"We don't have a lot of time !" 

Fitz noticed Will's body is very weak, meaning Hive is moving slowly, as it depends on the body.

He knew what he had to do, he got the flare gun, and shot a flare to Hive.

Will's body was in flames in seconds. 

Phil and Ward were still fighting, however, Ward was cuffed and had two gun wounds. Phil soon got the upper hand.

"How many people ?" BAM he punched Ward in the face. "Their lifes you have taken !" 

He kneed Ward in the face, and then kicked his chest. 

His gun wounds, and the injuries from their fight had him down. 

"Its over Ward." 

"Now Daisy !" 

Daisy got her powers to keep the portal opened, she can give them two extra minutes but that's it.

Her body can't handle more. 

"Coulson ! The portal will close at any time, we have to go !" 

Phil stood up. 

"He's finished, leave him, let's go !" 

He looked at Ward. 

"Now, NOW WE HAVE TO GO !" 

Phil was about to follow Fitz, but then he remembered Ross. 

All of the lifes Ward has taken, who is to say he won't take more, unless they end him now. 

Phil made his choice. 

He got his metal hand, and started crushing Ward's chest. 

"Ahhrg, Cou...ahhgghehg." Ward tried. 

But then he felt some relieve at finally going, he is tired. 

Crack ! 

Ward's chest was crushed. He gave his last breath. 

After everything he had done, Grant Ward is finally dead. 

Phil looked in fear and disgust of what he had just done. He can't ever do this again. 

He got his metal hand off, and ran to where Fitz was. 

Fitz is a bit horrified, but he is mostly glad the man that gave him brain damage is gone. 

The two made a run for the portal. 

The team looked in relieve as the containment module got in the air, Ironman right behind it, blowing the castle to hell. 

Phil reunited with May, while Jemma cried in Fitz' arms when he told him Will is gone. 

"Sir, is Ward ?" 

"He's gone." 

Hunter made a little celebration. 

"About dam time." Mack said. 

Daisy opened the door for Tony to fly in. 

"Mission complete, right partner ?" 

"Hell yeah partner." 

They reunited with the team, as they reunited after everything.

The portal is gone, Ward is finally dead, and Hive is not on Earth.

Everything went just fine.

In the ruins of the castle. Grant Ward stood up.

Mallick saw him in horror. 

"Grant ?" 

"Grant's gone, he's sacrifice made me finally return home."

Mallick smiled. 

"Hail Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending............
> 
> So Ward is dead, but Hive got out. The real threat is here. 
> 
> I only know one thing, he will kick Steve's ass. 
> 
> Speaking of Steve, he returns next chapter, things have gotten worst for him. 
> 
> Also. I already know who is dying between Sam and Bucky, one has their fate sealed. 
> 
> Of course I won't tell you until it happens.....


	12. Reactions and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve reacts to the world being saved without even calling them for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Nothing better than for delusional Steve realizing how useless he is. He is in for a big surprise as the world hails others as heroes.

Steve came back from his search for Bucky, since searching for Tony was now impossible. 

No because the man is hidden, they no where he is, but he is too protected now, and they risk getting caught if they approach him. The don't know where the base is (even if they did they can't just go in, its surrounded by agents and there is also Vision, who can counter Wanda's powers, Clint has a suspicion that he's the one causing her powers to fail.), and if he is out side the SHIELD base, the cameras surround him, and Quake is almost always with him. 

When did they got so close ? Steve can't understand why Tony is choosing her over his family. What does she have that they don't ? 

Natasha has tried to find more about her, but her info is blocked, clearly by Tony. 

Steve will find out who she really is.

So with Tony out of their reach, he focused on searching for Bucky, but to no avail. 

He is angry and he is desperate, they shouldn't be here, they should be fighting the good fight as Avengers, they should be searching for Laura's killer, if he is Hydra then the rats escaped and they need to be found.

"Steve, come here and see the news." Wanda said. 

Steve entered the room and saw Coulson on the T.V. 

"Good evening, I am here to update on the Grant Ward situation, as well as some......current changes. I am very sad to confirm, that after a hit planed by Mr. Ward, the Director of the ATCU, Rosalind Price, has perished. The UN is currently looking for a new leader for the ATCU, the prime candidate is Mr. Jeffery Mace, known for his selfless actions in Vienna, we are still waiting for his decision. Now for the update, after Ms. Price's murder, we went on a mission to out Hydra, and take down Grant Ward. I'm glad to announce it was successful, Grant Ward is officially gone, and only one head of Hydra remains, we will do our best to take him down." 

The reporters started asking questions.

"Director Coulson do you know the identity of the last head of Hydra." 

"Its been kept secret for safety." 

Steve didn't like that, they should all know who the man is so that they can go hunt him down. 

Steve can't believe they didn't call them to take down Ward, Clint deserved to kill the man that killed his wife and sons. 

"Director Coulson, with Grant Ward dead, what is the main objective ?" 

"While hunting for the last member of Hydra is important. We have decided that our main priority will be to hunt the Rouge Avengers down. We can't allow another incident with them." 

Steve and his team felt dread.

They are looking for them, they are actually looking for them. 

Why ? Why are they looking for the heroes ? They should just call them and tell them to go back, not that they are going to hunt them down.

"You 4 get in here, there is a situation." Fury said as he and Hill came in.

"Mr. Mallick please just...." 

"My decision is made Ms. Romanoff, I want you all out of my premises now." 

"But...why !" 

"Sam Wilson opened his mouth too much. I am now under investigation, I could loose everything for you, a group of strangers. I took cover for you because I thought you were heroes, ready for a big comeback, but Ironman and Quake have proven the world wants others to step in, and they are doing it, alongside the Hulk and Vision. You all are useless to me now." 

"Mr. Mallick if you just give us a chance..." 

"No Mr. Rogers, I know the concept of caring for others that don't follow you is new to you, but I have a family I need to protect, I have a business, I have my employees. All more worthy than you, I can't risk that in order to continue helping you. You have 24 hours to leave my premises. I am giving you 50,00 dollars as a sing of good will, but after that, you are in your own." 

Mallick left the room in a growl. 

Steve looked at everyone.

"So, where do we go ?" 

"My house is destroyed." Clint said sadly. 

"Usually Sam would offer his home, but he decided to leave us to turn himself in, I got nothing." Natasha said. 

"The compound was my only home." Wanda said sadly, Steve felt very sorry for her. 

"Wait, the compound ! We know Tony and the others are not staying there, we could go back and make it our base of operations !" 

Everyone looked at Steve like he was crazy.

"Rogers. You want to walk in a Stark owned building, and just stay there like nothing is wrong, not counting that the public has its eye on it, and that Stark must be watching it still, are you actually crazy ?" Fury said. 

"Not to mention. How do you expect to handle the compounds, it costs hundreds of thousands of dollars to maintain, we don't have that, you really think it run by itself ?" Hill said.

Steve felt a bit of shame, he just thought the place would always work like that, its their home after all.

"I have the key to a SHIELD safe warehouse near Boston, we can stay here until this mess ends, or until we end in prison or dead." Hill said.

No one had any other option. 

"Spend those 50,000 dollars wisely. Use them for just the necessary Rogers." 

"What do you mean ?" Steve asked Fury.

"The search for Barnes is over." 

Steve felt horror.

"But..." 

"No buts ! I am not authorizing the money to be used for a man that is useless for us." 

"Bucky is not useless !" 

"Steve, calm down, we must fix somethings before we go get Barnes, He will be fine." Natasha said. 

Steve could do nothing but shake his head. 

He was beaten, but he will get Bucky back. 

No matter what. 

Mallick went to the room where his guest is resting. 

"Hello." 

It was uneasy to see Ward's body, knowing that he died, and Hive has taken over his body. 

The same body, but a different person.

"Hello." 

"Have you kicked them out ?" 

"Yeah. How did you ?" 

"I have Grant Ward's memories. I am aware of this Civil War." 

"Oh. So there is no need for me to catch you up." 

"I would like that. But first, I need my strength back." 

"What do you need ?" 

"5 humans, and a inhuman. Then you will see what I really am." 

"Any specific humans ?" 

"Just make sure they aren't someone you want alive." 

Steve hates this.

He hates being confined to this place, the bunks are uncomfortable, and they can't get what they want. 

This is not how the heroes should be treated like. 

Now he knows confronting Tony seems like impossible, but Steve is smarter than that.

Instead of getting Tony, he is just going to get him to come to them.

Steve wanted Tony to call first, but it seems Steve has to be the bigger man and called him. 

The phone was disconnected. 

Steve shook his head disappointed. Tony has to end this childhood behavior. 

So Steve wrote him another letter, hoping he would grow up and answer. 

But he never did. 

Steve can't believe he is doing this. 

No matter, it's just a matter of time, Tony will get tired soon.

Steve just has to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shakes head at Steve." Oh Steve, really just, oh Steve. You are in for a rude awakening. 
> 
> The Tony and Steve first confrontation is coming very soon. 
> 
> But before that, on the next chapter, after being absent for so long, Rhodey finally shows up !


	13. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people begin recovering from their wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey is here ! He is finally awake and ready for the story. 
> 
> Also there is some Bucky, and Hive gets stronger.

Bucky was waiting for the results of his tests. 

A woman came to the door of his cell.

"Mr. Barnes ? I am Dr. Jemma Simmons, are you awake ?" 

"Yes Mam." 

"Good, I am here with the results of your test. We found the exact placement of your triggers, but they are too deep for us to remove by surgery, not without risking permanent damage." 

"Oh." 

"That only leaves one choice, we must deactivate them from the outside. I'm afraid you won't be allowed to go out of a while, I'm sorry sir." 

"That's ok, I won't hurt anyone. Do you have any idea what can we do ?" 

"Yes. We are planning to use the BARF tech, stupid name, I am getting Tony to change that, to help you. My colleague Lincoln Campbell is learning all the medical procedures you need for this, while I'm learning how it works. It was decided that you should not be on the same space as Dr. Stark. due to what happened." 

"That's fine." 

"The Vision will also be there, for safety purposes, I am as weak as I look." 

Tony was looking at Mack's old bike. 

"I can't see what's wrong, why is it not working ?" 

"It seems it has to do with the wheels, they are not getting attached properly." 

"Hum. Great, hey maybe you can get Coulson to get us to work with Lola." 

"Lola ?" 

"His awesome flying car." 

"Coulson has a flying car ! He defeated Dad in that." 

"Excuse me boss." 

"Yes Fri." 

"I hate interrupting the Mechanic Bros, but you should be aware of this. Colonel Rhodes just awoke from his surgery." 

"Oh." 

"Is something wrong ?" 

"Rhodey just awoke from surgery." 

"Oh. I am sure you are planning to see him." 

"I'll go tomorrow." 

"You know he won't blame you for what happened." 

"I know, doesn't change the guilt." 

"I know. I can see why Coulson wanted you and Daisy to be partners. You two are so alike. Blaming yourselfs for things you really had no blame. Thinking you have to carry the world in your shoulders." 

"You sound like Rhodey." 

"Well let me tell you something I am sure he would, you are not alone, both of you can count on me." 

Hive watched as Mallick brought the humans. 

"Who are they ?" 

"Moles Fury tried leaving at my home, gave them a purpose." 

"Good, and the inhuman ?" 

A struggling man was brought in chains. 

"Let me go you idiots !" 

"Who is he ?" 

"JT James. Inhuman." 

"Ah, perfect. Well done. Now I have a final favor." 

"What is it ?" 

"Get out of the room, it's for your safety." 

Mallick just ran out of the room. 

As soon as he was out, Hive called his parasites. 

He burned the five humans to death, getting their energy to make Ward's body perfect again. 

Soon only James remained. 

"What the hell are you ?" 

"I'm your friend." 

Hive called his parasites and sent them at James. 

Rhodey opened his eyes with difficulty. 

"What the hell ?" 

"Hi Sugarplum." 

Rhodey turn to see his best friend. 

"Tony, what in the world." 

"You just came out of surgery." 

"Oh. So did you and Rogers defeat the Winter Soldiers ? I do have things to say to the asshole." 

"Yeah about that......... So here's the story. I went to help Rogers and Barnes and we became a team, for about 5 minutes. Zemo killed the Winter Soldiers himself, then he showed me a video. Mom and Dad didn't die in an accident, it was Barnes, Hydra sent him to kill them, I may have over reacted a bit, but I understand he didn't want to do it, then came the moment of true. Rogers knew, he fucking knew for two years and he didn't tell me. We fought, he and Barnes defeated me, and left me for dead in Siberia. But then they came back, but not because of wanting to redeem themselves or for good will, no, they, along side the rogues, minus Lang who changed sides, and Fury and Hill, got me out and wanted to lock me up, to make sure I fix everything for them. But then, I was saved by this badass, and also pretty, woman named Daisy Johnson, turns out she works for Phil Coulson, who is alive, Phil started rebuilding SHIELD in another way, a good way, and rescued Bruce from Ross, I joined his team, left the Avengers and became a duo with Quake, that's Daisy by the way, also we fought Hydra in a ancient castle, and stopped a monster from coming to our planet, Phil killed Hydra's top soldier. Also the world learned of what happened in Siberia and how they wanted to kidnap me, they turned against Rogers, Wilson decided to redeem himself and turned himself in, so your crush is still a chance, and the others disappeared and we are looking for them. Also I am alive from the wrath of Pepper." 

Rhodey sat there processing everything. 

How the hell did things went to shit, and then fixed themselves while he was out. 

"Ok.......Some things. One, I'm glad you are alive and well, two, I am punching Rogers in his perfect teeth for what he did, three, I am thanking both Phil and this Daisy for saving you, four, I don't have a crush on Sam so shut up, but I am glad he came to his senses, and five, I wish Pepper went harder on you." 

Rhodey gave Tony a hug. 

The best friends, or better say brothers, reunited at last.

"Rhodey ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"You do have a crush on Sam." 

"Shut up." 

"Denial is the key my friend." 

"What about you and this Daisy eh ? Seems you two are so close." 

"She's my partner." 

"She's also my crush Rhodey." 

"Shut up falcon lover." 

"You shut up quake lover." 

"Can we shut up about this and talk about how Pepper is totally crushing on Hank Pym's daughter ?" 

"Hell Yeah !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mack is the man Steve thinks he is, honestly Mack should be able to lift miornir, he is very worthy.
> 
> I hated Hellfire in the series, I really did, one of the worst characters in the show in my opinion. He is not having a good time here. 
> 
> Next chapter, its mostly about one thing, IronQuake. 
> 
> This two are getting closer, and what happens next gets them even closer.


	14. Partners Have Each Other's Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy have to go to an Accords party. 
> 
> Sadly they are interrupted by an uninvited guest, but it serves to make their bond stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is heavily IronQuake mostly, they don't get to the romance here, but it's a big step closer.
> 
> I think you can guess who the uninvited guest is.

Tony pulled over as close to the building as he could.

"Can I ever drive this thing ?" Daisy asked. 

"Mack told me what happened when you drove his car. You went threw a fence and ended in a river." 

"Best shopping trip ever, though May was mad I let her favorite wine drown." 

Tony and Daisy were called to a party to celebrate the accords' success, now 144 countries had signed, and many enhanced have come in. One of them is Scott Lang, who is working as Ant Man for probation, he will meet the man in some days when Phil tells him what he has to do. It seems that without Rogers, the man is actually pretty fun. 

At least two signess had to go. Bruce and Lincoln were uncomfortable in crowds, Vision is busy with the Barnes thing, Rhodey is in recovery, and King T’Challa is on approved mission on South Korea, working along side the CIA, so there is nothing to worry about. That left Tony and Daisy as the only ones that had to go.

It was decided that Rhodey would be transported to the SHIELD base for his safety from Rogers' stupidity, so he gladly took Daisy out before his honeybee could shame him. Also, she's fun to be around. 

He thought about bringing the kid, but went against it. He's friend MJ was just brought to the base, because Fury saw her as a threat for some reason, so he is allowing them to reunite. 

"Well I won't let you get my car in a river." 

"Fine, one day I'll convince you." 

"Lets just go inside Temblors." 

"I got you Shellhead." 

Daisy looked at her dress.

Mack is right, purple is her color. She hopes it makes her pretty, she is Tony's companion to this, and she needs to look good.

She spent like 7 hours with Bobbi fixing her hair to no use.......only for Hunter to come in and get it right in 30 minutes. That man is a master in hair styling, she will give him that. She doesn't want to know the story behind it, thank you very much. 

He comentad she should forget about cutting it short, and that maybe some purple would look nice. 

She has to agree with that now. 

Her priority now is, don't be clumsy, that's May and Bobbi's advice, don't be stupid, that came from Jemma and Lincoln, eat food ? that was what Hunter and Fitz told her, and have fun, that came from Phil and Mack. 

She can promise the last one. 

Steve saw the two get in the building.

Fury was right, Tony was going to be here, but they didn't count on her being here as well. 

No matter, things could still go acording to plan. 

Fury got him and Natasha undercover in the party, as two reporters wanting to do an interview. 

He is now........Chester Stupidfill. 

He hates the name, and he thinks Hill gave it to him for some bitter reason. 

"He's here Nat, but he is not alone." 

"Johnson ?" 

"Yes." 

"Dam it. Be careful Steve, you heard Hill's warnings, that woman is a living earthquake." 

"She can't be that strong." 

"Hill said their latest record surpassed you, and that was measured a long ago. She's a powerhouse." 

"Do you think they noticed we know it's them ?" 

"No, those two only see what they want to see." 

"Should we call the police or just take them out now." 

"I would love too, but no. Phil knew this was going to happen, got the trackers ?" 

"Yep." 

"Well then, let's catch them all in one try." 

"Just be careful alright ? The Avengers need a leader, and Bucky needs you." 

"Fine, you are right." The part of Bucky convinced him. 

Steve went to them, ready to finally talk to Tony. 

"Do you like something from the menu ?" 

"What's there not to like, this is amazing, and it's free ?" 

"It is." 

"I get what Hunter was saying now." 

She looked from the menu, and saw him.

"Well, we better get this over with." 

"The idiot is coming ?" 

"Yep." 

"Let's get this shit show over then." 

Rogers gave them a smile as he came close. 

"Excuse Mr. Stark, do you mind if I do a private interview ?" 

"Sorry buddy, I am not doing interviews today, I told the organizer I was going to be with my partner only." 

Daisy blushed heavily at that. 

"Its just some quick questions sir." 

"So ? Do you know how many people want a little bit of my time, why should I make an exception for you ?" 

"Sir, all I am asking is for 5 minutes for your time." 

"You are really bad at this, Rogers I know it's you." 

Steve panicked a bit.

Natasha and Clint said his disguise was perfect, and there was no way Tony would no its him until he got him alone to reveal himself. 

"Sir, I get that I look like Steve Rogers, but I am not him." 

"Oh sure, and I am not Tony Stark." 

"Sir..." 

"Daisy ?" 

"Got it." 

Daisy used her powers to blow Steve's glasses away from him, as well as the wig he was using.

Everyone went quiet.

"Shit." Natasha said when she saw this. 

She sent a message to Fury. "Stark found out, retreating now." 

"Oh look everyone, the Black Widow is here." Tony yelled. 

All eyes turned to her. 

"I...." 

A man just got her glasses and wig out. 

"I swear in my time we actually knew how to disguise, I made multiple movie cameos and no one noticed me." Stan said as he walked away. 

"Natalia ! My dear spider, so bad to see you !" 

Shit ! This was not the plan. 

Tony and Daisy gave smirks so similar at Steve, he could see why they are partners. 

"So, after trying to kidnap me, you want to try again." 

"Tony we didn't kidnap you, we just wanted you to be with us again." 

Screams of protests we heard around the party. 

"Yeah, I am sure they all agree with you." 

"Its because you just told them your side." 

"Really, how is showing the footage, my side ? I literally showed them what happened, and also, I remember you did tell your side, and people didn't agree with it." 

Steve closed his eyes in frustration, remembering how that video backfired on him. 

"I told the truth." 

"No you didn't, and the people saw it." 

"Tony we just want to be a team again. We are all tired from running, we just want to return home to the compound, to our rooms, to have a nice team meal, to be together." 

"Hell no, after what you wanted to do to me, I am not welcoming you back, also, Pepper sold the compound." 

"She what ?!" 

"Its S.I property, she's the CEO, she can decided that. Vision refuses to step a foot in there, Rhodey doesn't want to even see it, Bruce has never even been there, and I don't want to live in that place. Also the Avengers have disbanded." 

"That's not true !" 

"It is. Rhodey is off duty for a while, Bruce is an emergency case only, and Viz and I have independent contracts, well I'm partners with Daisy here, she's my team. You all are criminals." 

"Tony just listen to me, if you just...." 

"He just what, listen to the man that almost killed him, that wanted to force him to do things he didn't want, that wants to force him with people he is not comfortable with ?" 

Steve glared at her. 

"You know, as long as I remember SHIELD was my ally." 

"That was before you and Romanoff made the info dump and we lost friends. One of my best friends, Antione Tripplet, the grandson of a howling commando, died because of what you did." 

That got Steve to flick a bit. 

"Look..." 

"Oh and let's not forget, the Bartons died because you leaked their location, I wonder, does Barton even know ?" 

Natasha paled hearing that. 

"That's not true !" 

"Really Rogers, then how did Ward find them ? Barton said they were hidden in Fury's private server, the one you two leaked." 

"We...." 

"You know what, I'm not hearing this. Daisy and I came to have a good time, and we won't put this people on danger with a fight, so go, you have one chance." 

Steve glared at them.

"No. I am not going anywhere, we are fixing this today Tony." 

Steve went to grab Tony's arm, but Daisy had enough. 

She used her powers to send Steve flying, he crashed in Natasha. 

"GO Rogers, no one wants you here, this might be your last chance to be free." 

Steve wanted to protests, he wasn't leaving without Tony, but Natasha stopped him.

"Steve we need to go, now ! This went horribly wrong !" 

Steve knew they had no choice, he has to retreat, but by no means he is giving up." 

"I will comeback for you Tony." 

"Go to hell Rogers." 

Steve and Natasha ran, getting ready for Fury's and Hill's screams on how could this have gone so wrong.

They never noticed the trackers Daisy shot at them, Fitz makes truly silent and invisible guns.

"FRI ?" 

"We got them boss." 

"Well they are leading us straight to their base, its just a matter of time." 

"You were already tracking them with the flip phone." 

"Yeah, but it will be more fun when Romanoff realizes she was tricked right in front of her." 

"True." 

Jus then, the food came in.

"Hell yeah ! the delusions make me hungry." 

"What is this green thing ?·" 

"DON'T EAT THAT !" 

"Better ?" 

"Yeah." 

"I told you." 

"Too late !" 

"Hey is not my fault you got that thing in your tongue before I warned you." 

Daisy just glared at Tony. 

"Say, maybe a little dance can calm you." 

"A........dance ?" 

"Yeah, with me. Of course you don't have too." 

"NO ! I mean, I would love to, it's just that I am terrible at dancing." 

"Oh that, don't worry, I'll show you the steps." 

He grabbed her hand and took her to where they were dancing. 

She soon got the hang of it. 

"See, you're great partner, how do you feel ?" 

"I'm feel perfect partner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They both like each other, they just have to say it.....
> 
> I believe in this two. 
> 
> And Steve just got a tiny taste of the power of Quake, and he will realize, she's too much for him. Or at least he would if he wasn't a delusional idiot.


	15. The Path to Absolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hive starts making his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hive is healed and ready for his move, and if you have watched the show, he can put anyone that is inhuman under his control.
> 
> But here’s a tiny clue, Daisy will not be the one Mind controled this time.

Hive is now on perfect shape.

He was eating the buffet Mallick brought to him, when James came in.

“So boss. What’s the plan ?”

“While you are powerful, we need one more to start working. Or two.”

“Two inhumans ?”

“Something like that.”

“So. Who ?”

“While Daisy Johnson is the strongest, and could be the most helpful. She’s also very dangerous, if she broke free then our plans would be bust. She’s to much of a risk, and sadly, she will have to go with her human friends. So the next best choice is your old friend, Lincoln Campbell.”

“Really, ah man.”

“Don’t worry, you two will get along, I’m sure.”

“Fine, who is the other one ?”

“You see, the other one is not inhuman, but it can he be of great service. All we have to do, is use something Gideon taught Grant.”

“And that is.....”

“The trigger words for the Winter Soldier.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to let him out ?” May asked.

“No, I don’t. But Simmons needs the correct medical equipment to treat Barnes. The Winter Soldier must be eliminated, it’s to much of a risk with Mallick still out there.” Phil said.

“Well you did send good protection with Bobbi, Hunter, and Lincoln. Why didn’t Fitz go ?”

“After What Ward did to him, he feels uncomfortable working with the brain. He’s helping Vision create more of those anti Maximoff bracelets.”

“We already know they work. He has been by her side all this time, and hasn’t been affected.”

“It’s a relief. Imagine if she got the info.”

“She would have ended with a bullet in her head.”

May looked at him.

“How are you feeling now, after Rosalind ?”

“I’m better, knowing he’s gone helps. But ever since I came back, I have this feeling, that it will bite me back in the ass. I should just have left him in the planet to fend for himself, or.  
.”

“It would have been a great risk. If Ward survived then we would all be I’m danger. Killing is not fun, it should be avoided, but there are times, were there is no other way, and Ward reached that point.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

He still has the feeling.

“So we just have to wait here while Simmons and Lincoln do their thing right ?” Hunter said.

“Yeah, basically.” Bobbi answered.

“You and I, could go to the car and....”

“I appreciate the offer, but if we had fun we wouldn’t notice any dangers.”

“You’re so mean, Fine, I guess I can enjoy this bending machine for my self.”

“Don’t you dare not to pay.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Bobbi smiled at her ex husband, still lover, partner, rival, they are a lot of things.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a red ball.

“What the hell is...”

BOOM!”

Bobbi, Hunter, and the bending machine were sent flying, the latter fell threw the window.

“NO, MY CHIPS !”

Bobbi got up to see a man walking to them.

“Woooohooooo! 

James came into the room.

“I apologize for the chips, it’s really frustrating when you can’t get what you ordered from.”

“Who the hell are you ?”

“Call me, Hellfire !”

.....

.....

.....

“JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!” 

Hunter laughed at that name.

“What the hell man. That’s a stupid name, seriously, think of something better, like, Inferno. Or what about, Ghost Rider, Wait no, scratch that, I think that’s taken.”

“He was right,this one is annoying.”

“Who was right ?”

“The boss.”

James just threw another ball at them. 

Simmons was making sure everything was ready.

“All set ?”

“Yeah, just comfort him while we get started.”

Lincoln held Bucky’s hand.

“It’s going to be ok Buck.”

“Thanks Lincoln.”

“Are you two ?” Jemma asked.

“We’re trying, it helps when you’re the one willing to talk to him.”

“Oh. Well you defeated IronQuake, I swear it’s so clear they like each other.”

“I don’t think you’re in position to talk, after alll, everyone has known of FitzSimmons except you too.”

Jemma just stayed silent.

She likes Fitz, a lot, but there is also Will.....

“You know, I....”

BOOM !

The doors were opened by a blast.

“Hello again, Jemma.”

Jemma was horrified.

“WARD ?”

“Ward” came into the room.

“Yes and no.” 

He slapped her hard, knocking her out.

Lincoln got ready.

“What do you want Ward ?”

“I’m not Grant Ward. Well this is his body, but he is dead, I’m am, the first inhuman. Call me Hive.”

Hive then used his parasites on Lincoln.

He fell to the floor in shock.

“LINCON. NOOO!” Bucky yelled.

Hive looked at Barnes.

“And now Mr. Barnes, it’s time for you to return home.”

Then he started activating the Winter Soldier.

“NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!”

Hive watched as his two new minions rose.

“Wooohooo, that was fun, the agents are down, but alive, just like you wanted. So who’s our next target ?”

Hive looked straight at Barnes.

“Steve Rogers.”

Mack came running to Phil’s office.

“Sir, Simmons just called, there was a problem.”

“What happened ?”

“Hydra came in. She’s fine and so are Bobbi and Hunter, but they took Lincoln and Barnes, the latter was turned into the Winter Soldier again.”

Phil shook his head, he knew he should have trusted his bad feeling.

“There is something worst sir.”

“Now what ?”

“Ward is alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Lincoln has been Mind controled and Bucky has been kidnapped !
> 
> Somebody that’s not Steve help them ! O wait, Steve is in danger too. I don’t see anything wrong with that.
> 
> And yeah, there is a mole in team Steve, but who ?
> 
> By the way, this is an announcement. Either today or tomorrow, the first chapter for “Lord Blue and Lady Purple” will come out. The reason, that story is long, and I would like to start posting some chapters before I dedicate fully to it.


	16. The Real Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hive starts his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hive moves one with his plan, and makes some big moves. 
> 
> Stupid Steve is part of them by the way.

Phil looked at the picture of Ward. 

"You said you killed him." 

"I did." 

"Well you didn't kill him hard enough." 

"Ward died, I saw it." Fitz said. "I don't think this is Ward." 

"That's clearly his bloody face." Hunter said. 

"It is, but so was Will's when I met "him" only to realize it wasn't him." 

Jemma looked horrified. 

"Oh my goodness." 

"That's not Grant Ward, that's Hive, the creature from Maveth." 

Everyone looked shocked and afraid at that. 

"It had to be his face though ?" Hunter groaned. 

"When Ward died, it must have left its previous body and used his to escape," Bruce said. 

"This body is in almost perfect condition for a dead man." Bobbi said. 

"It doesn't matter, that thing got here." Mack said. 

"And it got Lincoln and Barnes, great." Tony said. 

"But why, I get Lincoln, he's inhuman, but Barnes...." Daisy said. 

"Actually it makes a lot of sense. Hive has the memories of its hosts." 

"So he could be using Ward's memories, to activate the Winter Soldier." Phil said.

"I don't see why Mallick wouldn't have told him the words." 

"Well shit." 

"And Lincoln ?" 

"Hive can mind control inhumans with some parasites, while those parasites are deadly for humans." Jemma said. 

"You learn a bit in Maveth." 

Phil sighted. 

"All right, we need to know what Hive wants. Bobbi and Hunter, you two are going undercover to Mallick's mansion, tell me everything but do not engage. The rest find what you can from here. We need to be ready. Also keep an eye in Rogers, my contact says he is calm down for now, but if he learns that Barnes is mind controlled again, he will go on a rampage."

Bobbi and Hunter reached the Mallick manor at the middle of night.

"There seems to be a party." 

"Mallick having a party ?" 

"Maybe that he got Hydra's god back on the planet." 

BAM !

"That was not a gun shot...." 

"What's the meaning of this ?" Mallick said when he came down.

"Gideon, so good for you to see us." 

Hive was sitting on his dinner table, like he owned it. 

"What...Sir its an honor, but why are...." 

"Do you know I don't only have the memories of my hosts, I also have their emotions. Even if I can control them, it gets hard." 

"Ok but...." 

"Like Grant's hate towards SHIELD. Another reason that I am not going for Daisy Johnson, all the times she broke his heart, I feel the pain, I can't look at that woman without feeling it. Or I feel Will Daniels' love towards Jemma Simmons, how he can't hurt her, makes it so hard for me to kill her. I even feel the feelings of the Kree that hosted me long ago, their fear of a woman tearing down their empire. Its crazy." 

Hive gave Mallick a death glare.

"I also feel Nathaniel Mallick's betrayal, when his brother cheated in the ceremony, and sent him to die, on Maveth." 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mallick's neck. 

"Barnes ?" 

"I got the Winter Soldier, thank you for the words. Gideon I want to be thankful for getting me back, I really am, but also, your brother deserves justice, and as long as his betrayal gets in myself system, I can't get absolution. So I must do this. But I promise, it will be painless. Soldiet, execute." 

"AAAAAAAH!" 

"OH YEESH !"

"Coulson, do you copy me ?" 

"I got you Agent Morse." 

"Hive killed Mallick, I repeat, Hive killed Mallick." 

"DAD !" Stephanie Mallick yelled as she saw the Winter Soldier crush her father's skull. 

"Shhh, he is in a better place, and so will the rest of the Mallick family." 

"Are you going to kill us !" 

"No, I will make you better." 

Lincoln and James came with a man tied up.

"He tried resisting, so I convinced him." 

"Good job Lincoln. Dr, Holden Radcliffe, how nice for you to meet us." 

"What do you want ? who the hell are you ? that's James Barnes, he is a wanted criminal !" 

"He's with me, and as long as you cooperate, you won't be hurt." 

"Who's Dr. Radcliffe ?" 

"He's a biotech scientist." 

"What the hell does Hive want from him ?" 

"Now, its the message for Steve Rogers ready ?" 

"Yes, he will see we have his precious Barnes. I don't get it though, Rogers is hated by the public right now, so why..." 

"Because he will be the perfect candidate for the message, once they see him tearing down a innocent house, it will cause more fear, and fear is easy to manipulate. When the inhumans get afraid when Rogers causes the enhanced to be hunted. I will welcome them, to be part of me, and then I'll have my army, alongside the Primitives that Dr. Raddcliffe will make." 

"I what ?" 

"Cool, great, nothing can stop us." 

"There is one." 

The inhumans stood silent. 

"Its Daisy right, that's why you want her dead, because she is..." 

"The Princess of the Inhumans. She threatens my rule and her power matched mine. Her loyalty is to the humans, so she must be destroyed with them." 

"Hey Daisy, why didn't you tell us you are a Princess ?" 

"I AM WHAT ?" 

"Hive wants to use Rogers, to create fear against the enhanced." 

"Bobbi, Hunter, return to base, its to dangerous for you two to be there, get back here !" 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Hunter said before he ran away.

"We have a car !" 

Steve saw the video glaring. 

Hydra has watched Bucky. 

He has to save him.

"Avengers, one of ours is in danger, we must save him and stop Hydra." 

His team nodded. 

"Avengers Assemble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hive has not only gotten Radcliffe for the primitives, but also had Bucky kill Mallick. Well at least Bucky killed the last head of Hydra so.....
> 
> Stupid Steve, falling right in the trap. 
> 
> Next chapter, its IronQuake focused. I am getting tired of this two not accepting their feelings and confessing.


	17. Two People The Universe Loves to Screw Around With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy establish more than just a partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IronQuake chapter, and a moment I have been waiting for a long time.

Bobbi and Hunter were debriefing Phil on everything, Mack standing at his side. 

"So that's all we heard." 

"So Hive's plan is to make Rogers cause trouble, so the people get afraid of the enhanced, but the people knows Rogers is not how most operate." Mack said confused.

"I don't think he ia hoping the world sees Rogers as the rule. He is hoping for other Inhumans to be afraid of repercussions, and that they turn to him." Phil said. 

"The creepiest part is that Hive feels the emotions of its hosts, so considering Ward's hate towards us." 

"He won't hesitate to end us." 

"Dam even killing Ward doesn't stop him from hunting us." 

"That's not Ward Hunter !" 

"Well as long as it has his face, I can't see it as another thing." 

"So what's the plan Director ?" Mack asked. 

"We need all hands in deck for this. Scott Lang is on his way from San Francisco, as well as a Hope Van Dyne, who has a suit similar to his. Colonel Rhodes is almost ready to operate as War Machine again, and Sam Wilson is finalizing his deal to help as Falcon, he has given enough information about what Rogers wants, he is aware he will have to return to prison, but as long as he can help he is fine with it." 

"Good." Mack sighed. "So now the only thing to address, Daisy is a Princess." 

"I mean, Jiaying was her mother, and she lead the Inhumans, so it might not be as much as a surprise." 

"I get you Hunter, but we all know how her life has been absolute shit, learning that she's a Princess might cause her some confusion or even scare her." 

"Hey, I would be glad to be Prince Lance Hunter." 

"What would you even lead, Idiotland ?" 

"With you as my future Queen Bobbi." 

"Daisy is digesting the Princess fact. It brings many questions, Afterlife disbanded after the death of Jiaying, we kept contact with many, but they are enjoying their normal lives, all protected by the accords. So its the Princess title still a thing ? Does she have to rule them at some point ? It's all very confusing." 

"This is the one moment I would have liked to have Cal here." 

"Guy is enjoying his new life, no reason to even try to disrupting, he doesn't even remember her, by her choice." Mack said. "What we know is that Hive wants her dead, he doesn't want to even try to control her, and took the one she saw as a brother with him. She's his target." 

"And assuming he also has Ward's determination, he won't stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." 

"Well if there is one thing I know. We don't stop at nothing to make sure the team is safe." 

She's a Princess.

From 084, to Princess. From Skye to Princess Daisy Johnson. 

The story of her shitty life. 

"Hey Partner, brought you something to drink." 

Tony gave her the mug.

"Don't spill it." 

"I won't, thanks. So what's the update." 

"Well." Tony started as he sat in front of her. "Rhodey is cleared to be War Machine again, the braces I made with Bruce and Fitz worked a wonder, and of course Rhodey's desire to help made it possible. Wilson is making a deal to help, which its clear its a deal made for him only, the others won't have the same chance, ever. Lang and Van Dyne are on their way, and that's pretty much in. Although I am talking with a old friend, she doesn't get involved in this shit, but she may help." 

"What's her name ?" 

"Jessica, Jessica Jones. Works as a private investigator, but has the strength of a super solider. She helped me investigate some members of my company that wanted to sell technology to illegal parties, and she also stopped them herself." 

"Heh, is she a friend or..." 

"Oh no, she would kill me. Besides, A, she has something for the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, and B, she scares me too much." 

"Ironman scared ? If I didn't get to know the man behind the mask, I would think that's impossible." 

"Yeah well, if someone is not scared, they are not heroes." 

"What the..." 

"Because if you are not scared of loosing lives, then why are you saving them, for glory ? That's no hero." 

"I guess that's true. Then I should be the greatest hero of all time, I get scared a lot." 

"Well you are a hero." 

"Yeah right, I haven't saved the world from an Asgardian Prince or a killer robot." 

"But you saved countless lives from Hydra, and your own mother. They might have not been the biggest battles, but you saved all of them." 

"The Hydra thing was Phil mostly, he defeated Garret." 

"You all were a team, you all helped, and it was you the one that held Jiaying long enough for your father too.....you know." 

"At least he turned out alright in the end. I wish my mother didn't end up as shitty." 

"I think, that despite her wanting to kill us all. A part of her loved you truly. Which is more than I can say for my Dad, his world revolved around Steve Rogers. Look what I am trying to say is, even if the world didn't see it, doesn't mean you aren't a hero, because you are, all of you are." 

"I.....You know ever since you arrived you have been extremely kind to me. I mean you are kind to everyone but specially me. When I got stuck in the public events you helped me, and now that I learn this, that I am a Princess, you just come and comfort me. Why ?" 

"Why ? That's what friends do." 

"Yeah, but you are specially kind to me, why..." 

"I'll tell you why. When I began as Ironman, I had no one. Pepper and Rhodey knew but I was to stubborn to let them help. Even Phil tried, in secret so that no one knew, but I didn't allow them. I got miserable until I saw the truth. No one should face the burden alone." 

"Yeah but..." 

"Because when I see you. I see someone like me, two people that the universe loves to screw around with, that life has done everything to make them be down, so that they can't get back up, but they manage to get the strength to do so. I see a frankly, beautiful woman, that the world gave her a shitty life that she doesn't deserve, and if I can help her, why wouldn't I." 

Daisy sat silent.

"Well, I will leave you too...." 

Just as he stood up, she hugged him.

"Thank you." 

"That's what partners are for." 

"Yeah, partners." 

They looked at each other, and without realizing, their lips crashed. 

In that moment, the so called IronQuake became real, she couldn't be happier.

When they separate, she laughed.

"Yes !" 

"I'm glad you wanted this as much as I did." 

"IronQuake became real." 

"That is going to be a mess with the media." 

"I will gladly take it." 

"So will I temblors." 

"YES, IT HAPPENED, BOBBI OWNS ME 50 DOLLARS !" Hunter screamed. 

"FRI ?" 

"Yes Agent Johnson." 

FRIDAY shot a tranq to Hunter.

"Lets go a place more private." 

"Right Princess." 

"I'm Ironman's girlfriend, I feel like a Princess now." 

Phil saw that with a smile.

It was bound to happen, ever since the two met it was written. 

Both deserve happiness. 

This moments remind Phil why they do this, so that more people can be happy. Not for the fame, not for the privileges it brings, but just to safe a life, so it can smile.

It gave him the determination needed to stop Hive. 

The heroes are united, now they must plan to stop not only Hive, but also Rogers once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now IronQuake is finally real ! They are officially in love !
> 
> You smell that, its a good romance, and Steve's heart breaking. 
> 
> Speaking of smell, do you also smell Daisy kicking Steve's butt and throwing him in prision ? Do you smell it strongly, do you smell it happening tomorrow ? 
> 
> Also, be ready for the first chapter of "Lord Blue & Lady Purple" to drop at any second. The story is way longer than others, and we are taking things much more slower, as we have a lot of people to cross of the revenge list.


	18. The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil assembles his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil unites the team. Scott comes in, Sam apologizes, Rhodey finally meets Daisy, and Tony and Peter have a moment.

A quintet landed in the base, and from it, came Hope Van Dyne, and a very dizzy Scott Lang.

“Why did we have to fly in circles for an hour.”

“To keep the base secret, until Rogers is caught I don’t want anyone to know where it is.”

Phil came to meet them.

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Mr. Lang, Ms. Van Dyne.”

“Director Coulson.” Hope said as she shook her hand.

“Congratulations on getting back with your ex Mr. Lang.”

“I’m honestly still surprised she took me back.”

Sadly, in the time of the Civil War, Jim Paxton was killed in action, leaving Maggie and Cassie alone, it’s one of the reasons he didn’t follow Rogers after the airport. He’s glad he did, after seeing the videos, that man is a lunatic. He and Hope couldn’t be together, as the latter is a lesbian, something Scott is cool with, they can be friends. Maggie allowed him to live with them, she was a bit angry, but she was glad he did the right thing when he realized his mistake. So they spent time together, their love came back, and well they decided to give it a second shot. Hope took a bit longer to forgive him, due to Pym Tech facing a bit of a crisis, but thanks to Pepper Potts, not only is his name clean, Pym Tech is now safe. There are rumors the two CEOs might be in a relationship, but Scott’s too scared to ask.

“They did inform you what we are up against ?”

“A alien parasite ?”

“Yeah, he looks like as human, but trust me, he’s not.”

“How does he look like ?”

“He has the disgusting face of Grant Ward. Now come on, let’s meet the rest.”

Rhodey arrived to the base next, unlike Scott and Hope, he just had to land on the base, no hour donning around. 

He’s back, he is in the new War Machine suit, and he is ready to kick some ass, preferably Rogers’ famous American ass.

“Honey bear, so glad to see you.”

He turned to see Tony walk to him, a woman he doesn’t know in his arm, but he can guess who that is.

“What can I say, I can’t let you have all the fun, Platypus rule number 2.”

“What’s number 1 ?”

“Don’t let you be stupid.”

He turned to the woman.

“I suppose you’re Daisy right ?”

“That’s me. Pleasure to meet you Colonel.”

“The pleasure is mine, and call me Rhodey, you saved my best friend, and another good friend in Bruce, from some psycho ex military officers, and you’re his partner, and I can guess it’s now more than just in the field.”

“What can I say, he took me off my feet. Literally I started falling for him when I flew in his arms in the suit.”

“She said she wanted to go fast, so I comply, then I was going to fast, I love you, but that was crazy.”

“I love you too, and yeah, our lives are crazy.”

“That is true.”

“While I would love to see your romance, we need to kick and alien and a delusional man where it hurts.”

“I call for the delusional man.”

“Get in the line Quake.”

The three laughed at that. 

Then another man came in.

“Sorry to interrupt.”

It’s Sam.”

“Don’t worry, the two love birds are about to leave, probably for the nest, what do you want Sam ?”

“To apologize. Following Steve was wrong, I should have asked more questions before following blindly. I didn’t know about your parents, only Natasha did, and I should have realized something was wrong when Steve was desperate to keep you from the mission. The airport fight should have never happened, and Siberia was just horrible, of course we shouldn’t have tried to kidnap you, although I was always against it, it’s not an excuse though. All I want to say, it’s that I’m truly sorry.”

Tony nodded at that.

“It’s fine, the fact you didn’t know of Rogers’ lie makes it better. The airport was a shit show, and I don’t blame you for seding me to Siberia, at the time we truly believed there were other Winter Soldiers.”

“Help us kick his and Hive’s ass, and we will call it even.”

“Thanks, I won’t waste my second chance.”

“Is there anything you can tell us about Rogers before we face him ?”

“Apart that he is going nuts with Barnes triggered.......there is one thing actually. Tony must hear this one, and since she’s your girlfriend, it will concern her as well.”

“Oh boy.”

“Steve has this, frankly crazy, crush on you. I don’t know why but he thinks you two are meant to be.”

“So......lets ignore the fact that Rogers knows I’m not gay, I support them, but I’m not one of them. He thinks that hiding my parents’ death, beating me up, kidnapping me, and wanting to force me to do his bidding, are ways to show love ?”

“Yeah I don’t know in what world Steve leaves anymore.”

“I will tell you in what world, delusion land, that man only sees what he wants to see, so what for normal people it’s abuse, for him is a happy family. It’s like he has blinded himself from reality, and now he wants to do......I’m freaking crushing him, he’s not getting out of this one.”

“I second that, let’s beat the asshole down.”

“Do you have to go Mr. Mack ?”

“I have to Lila, but Christine will make sure you are safe while I’m gone.”

“You will comeback right ?”

“Of course I will, and I’ll be here as soon as I return.”

Mack ruffled her hair and left, smiling at her.

Such as sweet gir, abandoned by her crazy father, and the rest of her family killed in cold blood by Ward, he killed a freaking baby ! It’s what made Mack realize that, while he hates killing, Ward crossed the line where it had to happen.

To bad even dead he turtores them.

Still, Mack believe the best acts are the ones of kindness, so he is helping the girl move on, and also, since her father lost all of his paternal rights, he is talking with the courts about taking her in himself, becoming her guardian. Phil supports the idea and said Mack didn’t even have to ask him if he could do it, but he was very glad to know about it. 

He will heal the scars that Ward, Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton left on her.

He was going to get out, when he noticed Bruce was still here, kissing Christine ? Honestly he’s not surprised, ever since they stared working together they saw it coming, just that it wasn’t a obvious as Tony and Daisy.

“I guess IronQuake wasn’t the only one that finally came to be.”

“Ehhh.”

“Hey Relax. I know Christine ended in good terms with her ex, but Romanoff made a shit of your relationship, I’m glad you’re taking another chance Bruce.”

“Thanks Mack.”

“But we do need to go now.”

“Yeah let’s go. Bye Christine.”

“Bye Bruce.”

“Why can’t I go Mr. Stark ? Spider-Man would be helpful !”

“Of course he would, but we need Spider-Man safe.”

“But...”

“Pete, I know you want to help, and if it was just Rogers, maybe I would consider it, with Sam and Scott on our side and Maximoff’s powers failing thanks to Vision, that fight wouldn’t be like the airport one. But there is also Hive, and he’s a flat out villain, just like Loki or Ultron, he won’t hesitate to kill you, and I can’t have that. I can’t let May, Ned, or MJ suffer that, also, I can’t suffer that myself.”

“Fine, I guess you are right.”

“Don’t worry, Spider-Man will join us soon, maybe you’ll work with me and Daisy.”

“Speaking of her, is it true ?”

“Yep.”

“Yes ! I mean, I’m happy for the both of you.”

“Thanks Kid, now follow my footsteps and tell MJ how you feel, love is wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The team is ready for action. They have to stop Hive, safe the inhumans and Bucky, and of course, capture Steve once and for all.
> 
> Next chapter is one many have waited for, the defeat of Steve Rogers !


	19. Everyone Needs to Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team fights and captures the Rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the moment in every story that we catch Steve and end his delusions.
> 
> We also discover the mole in the Steve team.

“Allright, we have a plan. My contact told me Rogers is leading a charge to Malick’s mansion.”

“Those he even have a plan ?” Bobbi asked.

“No he doesn’t, he is just charging in, not knowing what he is facing.”

“Topical.” Rhodey said.

“Maximoff is the biggest danger, even with her powers failing, so Vision will take her out, with the Hulk as his back up. Bobbi, you know how Barton works, take May and take him out. Lang and Van Dyne get Romanoff, Rhodes will be in the air for back up, and Tony and Daisy get Rogers. The rest of us wait until they are captured and we go in.”

“I wanted Rogers.” Rhodey grumbled.

“Sorry sugarplum, ladies first.”

“I’ll give him a good hit for you.”

“Do it in his perfect teeth.”

“My contact said that they should be passing threw this zone soon, let’s move. We take them at a good distance from the mansion, after that, we take on Hive.”

Steve sat on the back sit of their car.

Natasha was driving, Clint at the side, and Wanda and him where in the back.

“We are going to save him Steve.”

“I know we will, I can’t believe Hydra got him.”

“That’s what he gets for running away Cap, he should have stayed.”

“I know Clint, but we can’t blame him, the hate of the media, it must have hurted him a lot.”

He has to talk to Tony about helping Bucky, they can’t let him live with the hate. It wasn’t Bucky the one that killed his parents, why can’t Tony understand it, why can’t he see the truth in Steve’s words.

He just has to talk to him alone, specially without Johnson, she must be manipulating him, Steve has to save him.

BANG!

“Shit !”

Natasha lost control of the car, and crashed into a tree.

“Everyone ok ?” Steve said as he got out of the car.

“Crashes are normal of us. We’re fine.”

“I hurt my leg Steve.” Wanda cried.

Poor girl, why was life so hard for her.

“Stay here for a bit Wanda. Clint, go see where are Fury and Hill with the back up, Nat and I will find the shooter.”

Clint walked to see for the back up.

Wanda needs help, with Laura and his boys dead, and Lila knowhere to be seen, he only has her.

“For the Hawkeye, you are so blind.”

He turned around.

“Morse ?”

“Hello Clinton.”

“What the hell are you doing here, they said you died on the Liad.”

“And Loki killed Coulson, but he’s here.”

“How did he....”

“It was questionable, painfull, but he got threw it.”

“I wished my family had the same luck.”

“Clint, do you even know how Ward got the information ?”

“A mole ?”

“Rogers and Romanoff.”

“W.....What ?”

“When they got the Hydra info out, they got everything from SHIELD, even that. Ward just had to find it on the web.”

Clint couldn’t believe it.

Natasha told him she just released the Hydra data. But it made sense.

“The only info she covered, was the one of herself.” Bobbi said.

She lied to him, Steve lied to him as well, just like he lied to Tony and Sam. 

Fuck he made a mistake. 

“I guess there is only one thing left to do.”

Clint dropped his bow.

“I surrender.”

Bobbi nodded, knowing the good man was still in there, somewhere.

He has to come out again. 

“Is Lila ok ?”

“She’s healing, the one taking care of her is a great man, she’s safe. By doing this, you have a chance to fix this.”

“The others won’t see it this way, they are desperate to be right, specially Steve.”

“Well he is getting the best wake up we can get him.”

Wanda sat in the car.

She can’t believe it has come to this. She should be in the compound. She should be cooking with Vision, fighting the good fight with Steve as the heroes they are. 

Stark should be the one everyone hated, not them, this is all his fault.

“Wanda.”

She got happy, that voice, it’s him !

“Vision !” He must have come to help them.

“I’m so happy to see you !”

“I’m afraid I can’t feel the same way.”

“What, Viz why....”

“You hurt innocent people, you wanted to kidnap Mr. Stark.”

“He deserve it, this is all his fault !”

“This is the fault of Mr. Rogers alone, because he decided that he knew the best, and that his friend was more important than the people he said he would protected, because he lied to Tony and beat him to almost death. And it’s your fault for following him, that’s why I must do this.”

Wanda gasped.

“It was you ! You are the one that has made my powers fail !”

“Yes. And I must make them cease, until we find a better solution.”

Wanda got ready to fight, she can defeat him again !

Suddenly a green hand grabbed her.

“LET ME GO !”

“Little witch must be quiet, or Hulk will smash her.”

“Hulk can’t be controled by you anymore Wanda, no one will. I’m ending this now.”

“NOOOOOOO!”

Natasha has two choices. 

Either continue with Steve’s plan, or run the hell out of here.

Steve is spiraling, and he will continue to do so. He can’t wake up from his delusion.

She helped him because she thought that the world would side with him, she never counted in Siberia, in Zemo telling Stark the truth, and in Steve reacting the way he did. That’s why she was all in in keeping the man locked with them, she knew she could manipulate him. She never expected Quake to get him out, or for Phil to be alive and take him under his wing, and help Stark get back on top. 

Everything could have been avoided, if she had stopped Steve.

“AHHH!”

Natasha suddenly fell pain on her face.

Someone was attacking her.

“AAAAAH!”

Another hit, What the hell ?

Suddenly, she felt a giant wait on her back.

“So much for watching you back eh Romanoff ?”

Rhodes !

She looked at him.

“Just so you know, I blame you for my parálisis.”

Scott and Hope showed themselves.

“Night night Spider !”

Rhodes shot her a dart, her world went black.

Steve looked for the shooter. 

Why is everything going so wrong ? Shouldn’t heroes have their way ?

This is so unfair, Steve just wants this nightmare to end.

“Ah look at him, so delusionaly confused.”

Steve looked at the sky, and saw him.

Tony, flying in the suit, with Quake in his arms.

“Tony.”

“We are giving you once chance, surrender.”

“I can’t do that, they have Bucky, we have to save him Tony !”

“Oh sure, I want to save the man that was forced to kill my parents and helped you beat me up. Babe what do you think ?”

“He’s crazy love, he is a lunatic.”

Did he.....call her babe !

No, Tony is suppose to be with him, not with her !

“Tony, please come with me, after we save Bucky we can get rid of the Accords and be a family again.”

“Nah Rogers, I love my new life now, I love my new friends, my old friends that are actually friends, and most importantly, I love my girlfriend.”

Tony landed, with Daisy getting off his arms.

“This is fun, the tables have turned, now he’s alone, and I have a partner,”

“Let’s take the trash out.”

It looks like Steve has no choice, he has to fight.

He ran at Quake, knowing she’s the true enemy.

She just dodged his punches.

“For a super Soldier, you’re to slow.”

BAM! 

Steve got hit in the face.

Daisy used her powers to send him flying.

Tony flew and kicked him while he was in the air, sending Steve to the ground.

“ARRRR!”

“What’s up Rogers, can’t you fight ?”

Steve tried to get the reactor, to stop the suit, but Tony dodged.

“Not this time.”

Daisy came from his back, and hit him in the back of his head.

When Steve tried to attack one, the other responded, he was defenseless.

“This is fun for a date.”

“Are we on a date ?”

“Dates are fun, so I’m considering this a date.”

“Sadly there is still the Hydra parasite, end this love.”

“Fine.”

After beating Steve up, Daisy sent him flying into the open road, and Tony shot cuffs at him. Steve couldn’t get them off.

“All right, You can come out.”

“We will be there in two minutes.”

“How did you find us !” Steve said.

“Romanoff’s perfect skills aren’t perfect, we have a mole.”

“What !”

Suddenly, SUVs came to them.

“Tony Stark and Daisy Johnson, you are surrended, on your knees.” Hill said.

She and Fury, as well as all of the other agents in the right side came out.

“Fury, Hill. There is a mole in our team !”

“What ?” Hill looked at Fury. “We checked everyone, there can’t be a traitor !”

“Not everyone.”

Without warning, Fury shot Hill with a tranq gun.

Steve was shocked, Fury was the mole all this time !

Tony soon took out the other agents.

“Did you all have to take this long to get them, do you know how much shit I have had to hear during this days !”

“Hey, it means you are a great actor Nicky.”

“Be Thank full I promised Maria to look out for you.”

Daisy got close to Steve.

“Time to take out the trash.”

Steve tried to get free, he can’t loose, he is a hero !

“The others ?”

“Barton surrended when he learned how Ward got to his family, Romanoff and Maxmioff are captured.”

“Good, then there is just one thing to do.”

Steve got desperate.

“You can’t do this Tony, We’re your family, we have to stick together, the world needs us, it needs me, you need me ! YOU NEED ME !”

“I need you in prison, and I’m making sure that happens. Daisy ?”

“I got you babe.”

Daisy punched Steve in the face, hard. 

His world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is caught ! Yes ! Enjoy prision Steve. We don’t need you on this fight.
> 
> Clint did the right thing in the end, even if he can’t be Lila’s guardian, he can begin his path to regain her trust, Mack is a forgiving man and if he sees Clint wants to change, he would help him.
> 
> And yep, all this time, the mole was none other than Fury himself. We know he gave Phil disgusting instruction, what you didn’t know, is that he told Phil to do the exact opposite. Fury let Phil in his own, knowing he would manage it, but he also rescued the rogues, and got Tony, but for reasons. He wanted the idiots under control, and he knew Daisy was coming for him. All he did was make sure he was safe until she got him. Poor guy had to deal with this idiots all the time though.


	20. Why Can’t Things Ever be Simple ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Steve taken care of, the team has to take on Hive. To bad it can never be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hive is not Steve, he has a brain, he is not going without a fight.
> 
> Ps. I just saw Clark Gregg’s farewell video to AOS, I am emotional, despite a rocky start, it was an amazing journey with frankly, characters that surpassed many of the ones in the movies. Phil and Daisy are still among my top 10 MCU Characters, and Ward is an amazing villian, top 5 for me, and moments that I still remember the first time I saw them. I’m glad the show is ending in its own terms. Exited but sad for the finale. 
> 
> Also Marvel don’t you dare to kill Daisy, you already killed my favorite from the movies, don’t do the same for the series one. 
> 
> Now the actual chapter :)

Everyone watched as Steve was dragged to a cell.

He lost 3 teeth in the fight, his perfect smile was gone.

“Yes ! He can’t have that smile again.” Rhodey said, happy about that.

“The serum isn’t fixing that.” May said.

“We all get what we deserve, Rogers’ punishment is just started.” Mack said.

“I will make sure they arrive to the Raft safely, those darts will keep them sedated for a long time, now make sure that the Hydra god meets the same fate as the organization.” Fury said as he boarded the plane to transport the rogues. Hill and the other agents were taken by regular police.

“So with that over, let’s take out the dead man.”

“Hunter, you are very bad at naming.”

“They catched Rogers.” Lincoln said as he came in. “They are coming right now.”

“Dam it, Elena ?”

A new recruit of Hive, Elena Rodriguez, came in.

“Yes sir ?”

“Are the traps ready ?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, let’s have some fun.”

The team entered the mansion silently.

“This place must be rigged with traps.” 

“What is Mallick gonna have, a giant axe ready to chop our head ?”

Hunter stepped on a switch, and a giant axe lowered to take his head.

“HUNTER !”

“Sorry Bobbi.”

The team avoided the traps thanks to FRIDAY, and got inside the leaving room.

“Ah, there you are.”

Hive stood in front of them, smirking in Ward fashion.

“God do I hate that smirk.”

“Hive. I have to confess, your plan is confusing, Mallick was the last head of Hydra, but you killed him.”

“Hydra is not what it used to be, I have no need for them anymore. I need my own. Inhumans.”

“Yeah, but why ?”

“You see Coulson. Even with this Accords, the world is not respecting our kind, we get hunted down, because we are different, wherever is by the Kree, or by humans. Inhumans can’t get the peace we deserve and I am going to give it to them.”

“So what’s your plan ?”

“Simple. Make the humans, inhumans.”

......

.....

.....

“Honestly that doesn’t sound too bad, I would love too have powers.”

“I’m glad you like it Lance, so we can have a connection, I may look like Grant but I am not him.”

“Yeah, we know, the real Grant Ward would have shot us in the head by know.”

“Well, there are some that I have to kill sadly, specially the Princess over here.”

“Not a princess buddy.”

“But you are, as the Princess you are the greatest danger to me, so this Avengers, as well as you, Philip Coulson. For the rest, if you decide to join me, allow me to show you your true selves.”

Hive opened a door, and the Primitives came out.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THING ?”

“They are part of me, my children. See while you where fighting the delusional man, I called a Kree to help me with this, he now lays dead, and so should you.”

“I take it back, I don’t want powers.”

“Who the hell are this people anyway ?”

“The Mallicks. The ones that remainded. Now do you join, or do you not ?”

No one responded.

“I like your answer.”

The Primitives attacked.

Bruce responded by Hulking out.

“Hulk smashes punny ugly people !”

A fight soon broke.

Tony and Daisy were attacked by a brainwashed Lincoln.

“Lincoln it’s me ! your friend !”

“You’re the threat, the threat to Hive, and I must stop you !”

“Come on !”

“At least Barnes didn’t talk.”

What no one knew, is that Bucky has snuck into the Zephyr, and is turning it on.

Well except for Fitz and Jemma, who are in there, trapped.

“I’m sorry Lincoln.”

Daisy used her powers to hit Lincoln in the fase.

But when she did, something strange happened.

The parasites came out of Lincoln.

“Oh, that’s why he is so scared of you, you can free them.”

Daisy did the same to the fast woman, she got free as well.

“Daisy ?”

“Hey, we’re here, you are safe.”

“No...we’re not. We need to get out of here !”

“What, why ?”

“Hive has Bucky hijaking the Zephry, he will use it to spread his toxin and turn everyone into Primitives.”

Oh shit.

Lincoln ran to the outside, with Tony and Daisy following him.

Phil, May, and Mack heard too and made the run for it.

“Alright Soldat, Get us in the air.”

“Yes sir.”

Part of the team managed to get in time, the other half saw them fly.

“WHY THE FUCK CAN’T IT EVER BE EASY !” Hunter screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with Hunter, why can’t it ever be easy :(
> 
> So the team is divided, some are on the air with Hive, and some are in the ground, with the crazy primitives.
> 
> Also, tomorrow, I am finally showing who will die, Sam or Bucky. 
> 
> Who do you think ?


	21. We Fight for Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has to stop Hive at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A battle chapter, including Tony’s rematch with the Winter Soldier, Hulk crushing some primitives, Phil vs Hive, and more.

“Dam it, they took off !”

“Eyes in the ground Bobbi, incoming.”

They saw Primitives running towards them.

“Fuck.”

They began to shoot at them, but bullets, while harmful, didn’t kill them in an instant.

“Shouldn’t we try to help this people ?”

“There’s the scientist that Hive forced to make them, we need to find him.”

“FRIDAY, scan for a normal human.”

“There is a human male locked in a closet Colonel.”

Rhodey opened tue door to a tied up Dr. Radcliffe.

“Dr. Radcliffe are you ok ?”

“I’m not, but I think I will, thank you Colonel.”

It’s clear the man didn’t want to do this, Tony had associated with him, and his friend is extremely careful with who we works with after Stane.

“How did Hive get you ?”

“He tricked me, he said he wanted to sell me his prosthetic tech, but it was all a trap, imangine when I see Grant Ward at my doorstep, with two inhumans.”

“What the hell are this things ?”

“The Primitives are non inhumans given the Kree DNA, and Hive’s parasites at the same time. He corrupted their brains, and made them forget almost everything, like their families, all they can think off, is serving Hive.”

“And why do they look like that.”

“Well as you may know, Hive’s parasites burn humans to death, so while the Kree blood made them inhumans, the parasites did that to their bodies while they were still humans.”

“Is there a way to reverse this.”

“Their looks, sadly no. Their branwaishing, well it’s just a theory, but a simple one, you have to kill Hive. But not the man, the true form, living in Ward’s head, the parasite must be completely eliminated, but even then, their brains are so damaged and depended on Hive, that they may end themselves when he’s gone.”

“Dam it.”

Hive walked threw the Zephyr, to come face to face with Phil Coulson.

“I am not stupid enough to think you are alone, Ward knew you.”

“He did, even hating him, can’t make me forget the relative nice times we had.”

“He didn’t forget either. Do you know he was glad that you killed him, that he could finally rest.”

“I have been wondering, what would have happened if Garret didn’t take Ward and corrupted him. What if a true SHIELD agent got him.”

“He would have been a good man. A small part of him wanted that, redemption, but revenge took over him, just like it did with you.”

“Yeah, it did. I hunted him down, killed him when he couldn’t defend himself, and allowed you to come here. In a way this is my fault.”

“Maybe, but the blame game is one thst goes farther and farther, you killed Grant and allowed me to come here, that’s true. But isn’t it Grant’s fault you killed him by being so blind to revenge that he took out who you loved, Gideon is the one that wanted the portal open, because he betrayed his brother, and he felt guilty, because betreyal is what his father taught him.”

“You know, I still can’t take you seriously with his face.”

“Allow me to remedy that then.”

May and Mack went to the lab in board.

“Fitz, Simmons, are you here ?”

“We’re here !”

They saw them hiding behind some tables.

“Why are you guys covering ?”

“Because of them !” 

Three Primitives came from above.

“Dam it.”

Tony lead the inhumans two the cockpit, when....

“Boss get down !”

“Shit.”

Barnes came in and attacked them.

“You two get to the cockpit, I’ll take care of him.”

“Are you sure ?” Daisy asked concerned.

“Positive, go !”

“Don’t hurt him to much.” Lincoln pleaded.

“Be safe Tony.” Daisy begged him as they left.

“So, you and me again eh Barnes ?” 

.....

“I must admit, part of me feels sorry, you don’t deserve this, but a small part of me wants payback for Siberia.”

He blasted Barnes away, he took dowm one super soldier, he can take the other one.

Daisy and Lincon rushed to the cockpit, when suddenly.

BAM!

“Lincoln !” 

Lincoln was sent flying to a wall, his stomach bleeding.

“What’s up Princess ?” James said, he had an evil smirk on his face.

“Ah fuck.”

“Careful, Iroman’s girlfriend shoudn’t use that language.”

“You sound like Steve Rogers.”

“Ow, that hurts, but this will hurt you more.”

James sent her a fireball.

“Hulk Smash !”

Hulk continued crushing the Primitives. Visión helping him, both tried to keep them alive, but it seems that once they are useless to him, Hive made them die.

“This things are so scary !” Scott said as he grew big to crush some of them.”

“We have a situation, the mansion won’t hold for much longer.” Hope said.

“We need to get out of here !” Sam said.

“I have the hostages save, Hulk and Viz can survive the mansion falling on them with ease, so let them give you time to escape !”

The team went to escape, the Primitives tried to stop them, but Hulk wasn’t having that.

“Hulk doesn’t allow his friends to get hurt, Hulk is a good friend !” 

Hulk made the finishing moves on the Primitives.

“Wow, so that’s what you look like ?”

Instead of Ward’s face, Hive showed him his true one. A blue face, with tentacles as hair, and this cold yellow eyes.

“Once I take your body, everyone will believe we won, and then I’ll use all of your resources, to take my targets out, and take the world.”

“Funny you think I will let you take my body.”

“And how do you suppose to stop me, I am a being beyond anything you have seen, while you’re just a human.”

“Maybe, but I am proud to be one, because yes, we can be stupid, and corrupted, but for every bad person, there are many good ones. That’s what makes us stronger than you. You fight for yourself, we fight for them, for the people, to keep them safe, so they can smile again.”

“You are so pathetic.”

Hive went to strike him, but he hit nothing.

“You really didn’t think I would face you alone right, made you forget !”

Phil took offf his hologram.

“He’s coming, status ?”

“Just a bit sir.”

Mack took his awesome gunaxe, and ended the Primitives.

“All clear.”

Daisy tried freeing James, but he avoided her.

“You think freeing me will end this ? You’re pathetic Quake, even with me freed, Hive will win, and I will play with the winner team, so I will still serve him.”

“So you are just a professional asshole.”

“Yeah, you could say that.”

James threw another ball at Daisy, but she used her powers to send it back. James dodged, but it hit the emergency door, blowing it open. 

“AAAAAAAH!” James screamed as he was sucked outside, falling to his death.

“SHIT ! FRIDAY !”

FRIDAY quickly got one of their emergency doors in case one got broken, and installed.

“Thank you. Is,James ?”

“He is falling from 10,000 meters in the air, he’s gone.”

“Thank you.” Lincoln grumbled.

Tony and Barnes were still fighting.

“Come on Barnes, snap out of it !”

He may not like him, but he doesn’t hate him, he wants him alive.

Barnes tried goimg for his arc reactor again.

“Not this time.”

Tony jumped and blasted Barnes into the wall. He then punched him in the face, snapping him out of his triggers.

“He’s triggers are inactive right now boss, you won.”

“Thanks baby girl.”

Daisy came in, a wounded Lincoln on her shoulder.

“Are you ok. Did he ?”

“I’m fine, what happened to him.”

“James burned him, he’s gone now. But we need...”

“BOSS THERE IS A BOMB IN THE METAL ARM THAT WILL EXPLODE IF HE IS DETRIGGERED.”

“Shit !”

He grabbed Daisy and Lincoln and protected them from the blast.

BAM!

“AAAAAR!”

“BUCKY !”

Almost everyone in the group was able to get out. 

“All the hostages are out ?”

“I think so, I didn’t see...”

They saw a woman with a girl try to run to safety.

“She’s the last one.”

Just then, the mansion started collapsing.

“SHIT !”

Sam flew in and grabbed the mother and daughter, and threw them away before the mansion fell, but he was unable to escape.

“AAAAR!”

“SAM !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait.....
> 
> Both Sam and Bucky are in bad situations, but who lives, and who dies ?
> 
> You won’t have to wait long, next chapter, we will find out who will die.


	22. Fallen Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team defeats Hive, but with a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are, after the 21 chapters of not knowing who dies, It's time to show you who bites the dust.

Bucky was thrown to the wall, his arm blown up. 

He was hurt.....but he's alive. 

"FRIDAY ?" 

"He's hurt but alive sir, the explosive was kept to minimum power." 

"Radcliffe must have done that when Hive told him to install it." Lincoln said. "He didn't want to kill anyone." 

Phil, May, Mack, Fitz, and Jemma came running. 

"What the hell happened ?" 

"We got Barnes free, but he is not in good shape." 

Jemma went to examine him. 

"He is bleeding a lot, Fitz help me close the wounds." 

"Yeah, I'm on it." 

Fitz went for the medical equipment. 

"Mack, is the warhead on the quinjet ?" 

"It is, now we just need to get zombie Ward on it." 

"I'll take it, or him, whatever it is." 

Tony went to go confront Hive, but a hand stopped him. 

"You aren't going anywhere." 

"Daisy..." 

"Without me, I am your partner and girlfriend. I ain't leaving you alone." 

Hive came out of the room. 

"Well this is actually the first time I see Grant Ward, or what's left of him." 

"Be glad you never saw him in his true, ugly form." 

"You two seek to stop me, you know this body is just a vessel, you can destroy it, it won't end me." 

"No, but she can have fun tearing it apart." 

Daisy used her powers to break the body apart. 

"Bones are useless to me !" 

"I know this doesn't hurt you, its for my own amusement really." 

Tony basted him in the face. 

Hive showed them his true form. 

"Oh god, I am going to have nightmares." 

"So when they manage to get him in the quinjet, we make it go alone to space, where it will blow, taking the parasites, and Hive with it." Phil said.

"There might be a problem, he has Ward's memories, he might know how to fly the quinjet." May said.

"Maybe we can get Lincoln too....where the hell is he ?" 

"OH SHIT !" 

Daisy took cover as Hive threw a bunch of parasites at her. 

Tony came from his side and kicked him. 

"ARRR !" 

Hive tried to go for the reactor, but Tony used it to blast him into a wall. 

Hive just smirked and walked like it was nothing. 

"Seriously !" 

Meanwhile in land, they were trying to get Sam out of the rubble. 

"Sam can you hear me ?" 

.......

"He's just bellow you Colonel, be careful not to hurt him." 

Bobbi and Hunter ket digging with Rhodey. 

"Is he alive ?" 

"For now." 

Hive was once agains basted by Tony.

"This blasts won't do anything to me." 

"I know, they just distracted you." 

"What ?" 

Daisy used her powers to send Hive flying into the Quinjet. 

"Just as stupid as Ward." 

Hive noticed the warhead. 

"This won't work, I can fly this jet, you know that right ?" 

"You can't, I fried the manual controls." 

They turned to see Lincoln in the pilot seat. 

"Tell Bucky I love him." 

He got the jet in the air before Tony or Daisy could do something. 

"NO !" Daisy yelled. 

"FRIDAY full speed..." 

"If you get close the jet will blow, and everyone bellow it will get infected......there is nothing to do boss." 

Sam's hand came out of the rubble. 

"Sam, thank god." 

"Rhodey, I can't feel my legs !" 

"Don't worry, I got you, I...." 

Then Rhodey noticed it.

Sam had been stabbed by a piece of rubble. 

"FRIDAY ?" 

"Vitals are failing." 

Sam knew he was about to die.

"Its fine Rhodey, I went how I wanted too, as a hero." 

"You did Sam." 

"i found redemption from following Steve, I did it." 

Sam looked at Rhodey.

"Rhodey I..." 

But he couldn't speak anymore.

Rhodey heard his hand, as Sam took his last breath. 

"Can't we get the Quinjet back ?" 

"Remote accès is offline." Phil said. 

"Even if we had it, quinjets can't fly in space." Fitz said. 

Tony came into the room.

"They defeated the Primitives, but Wilson....didn't make it. The mansion collapsed in top of him." 

"We lost two." 

"They are going as heroes." 

"Try to mind control me again, we aren't turning this back." Lincoln told Hive. 

"I know. I guess we are about to share a even deeper connection, by experiencing the one thing that has eluded me the most, death." 

There was no point in fighting, their fate is sealed, might as well go peacefully. 

"I got to see the world." 

"It's beautiful right ? smaller than you thought ?" 

"Yeah." 

"I just wanted to make it better, to feel a connection." 

"I know." 

"But it seems you already have one, you all do, risking your lifes for them, you are dying for them Lincoln, may I ask why ?" 

"Humans and inhumans, in the end, we are all humans." 

There was no more to be said. 

The two just watched the planet, floating do to the lack of gravity. 

Lincoln took a final look at his world, knowing it has great protectors, and closed his eyes.

3

2

1

Everything ended for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...... Sam died and Bucky survived. Why did I choose this ? Well I can't say to much or I would spoil the next stories. Basically if you remembered, I want a well build up relationship between Tony and Bucky, however, my focus here had to be his interactions with Daisy. That's the first clue that Bucky was going to live. This will create some conflict in the next season, Steve of course will go crazy, but then there is Ghost Rider. Will he find Bucky innocent, or guilty ? It also has to do with Steve's arc in the series, I know you all want him to suffer, so do I, but this is just the first of three, more will come. 
> 
> Also, Sam's death will affect Rhodey hard, something that will lead to a bit of conflict when it comes to the Framework. 
> 
> I won't say more, you will have to find out. 
> 
> Yeah, I killed Lincoln as well, keeping his sacrifice from the series, I never intended for him to live more. It's not that I hate him, but I didn't want to change the scene between him and Hive. Lincoln's death will impact Bucky hard.


	23. Bittersweet Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes home with a bittersweet feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They won, but with a cost, this are their reactions.

Phil sat in his chair, tired. 

Hive is gone, any trace of Grant Ward is gone, but so are two good man. Well one has always been good, the other did mistakes, but redeemed himself in the end. 

Phil went the Wilson family to inform them personally. Casualties are not just numbers, they are people they, he failed, to protect, the least he can do is tell the families personally. Mrs. Wilson was crushed when she learned the news, so were his siblings, but they are all glad he left as a hero. 

He would have done the same with Lincoln, but the man had no family left. 

He also called Thomas Ward to inform him his brother is gone in every shape or form, the young man cried in relive, thanking them repeatedly.

He wished he could be happy, but he can't. 

"I'm sorry for your loss Coulson." 

"Thank you Talbot." 

"Is it true that Barnes...just left ?" 

"Did it while we were sleeping, or crying for some." 

"That man is lucky he got a pardon, but the Winter Soldier is still out there in his mind. Find him." 

"We will." 

The video call ended. 

Fury came into the room. 

"Rogers and the others have been contained, Barton is pleading guilty, while the others will make a defense." 

"Its expected." 

Phil looked at Fury. 

"What will you do. Tony's safe, Rogers is captured, and SHIELD is back, in a right way ?" 

"I am not Rogers. I know the world doesn't need me. You have the two individuals that we do need. Its time for me to hang the gun, and enjoy my retirement," 

"Retirement, sounds good." 

"You know, you have come a great way Phil. I still remember the rookie that helped me when Danvers came in, I would have never imagined what he would become." 

"Sometimes I still see myself as the history teacher I thought I would be." 

"Do you regret saying yes ?" 

"I'll admit, before the fall, I did, but now, with this team, I don't, at all." 

"Well I am sure SHIELD is in good hands. Goodbye Phil." 

"Goodbye Nick." 

In memory of Lincoln Campbell, he was a guide, a friend, and a brother. 

Tony and Daisy were at Lincoln's grave. 

"Are you ok ?" 

"I will, he always said his wish was to make the world safe for the inhumans, I think he did it." 

Inhumans were now approved by most of society, sure there are some that fear them, like that senator Tony will make sure she has the fate he wanted Ross to have, but most of them are welcoming them, all because one decided to give his life for everyone else's.

"How is Rhodey ?" 

"He....is managing it, he went to visit his mother and will stay with her for sometime, he deserves a break." 

"Aren't you going with him ?" 

"He said I had a reason to stay, and that reason is right in my side." 

"The tree ?" Daisy joked. 

"Sure, the tree." 

They laughed a bit. 

"So Mack adopted Lila." 

"He did. Clint actually approved, he said his daughter deserves to grow up with someone that will actually take care of her." 

"He had no choice on the matter, but I am glad he decided to do the right thing. By the way, I heard we are going to Rogers' trial." 

"Yeah I.....we ?" 

"You didn't expect me to let you go alone right ? I got my place right next to you." 

"Thank you Daisy, I didn't want to go alone." 

"Its nothing, and I get to see his ugly face being dragged to prison." 

"Yeah, that will be fun, although he is convinced he is going to come out free." 

"Tipical." 

"But enough about me, what do you want to do, its your brother the one that died, mine just got his heartbroken, and he is getting the support from his mother." 

"I could use Shawrma actually, you got me addicted to the place." 

"Shawrma it is." 

Phil and May looked as Lash is taken away. 

"May, are you..." 

"Fitz confirmed it. Andrew is gone, only Lash remains." 

"Still, there could be a part of Andrew in Lash, like there is a part of Bruce in Hulk." 

"He can't transform back." 

"May..." 

"He is in good hands. That's enough for me. How about you ? Ward is completely gone, are you ok ?" 

"You could say that. I feel that I shouldn't have crossed the line." 

"Phil, I crossed it too, the fact that you regret it, even if it was with a monster like Ward, shows that you are still a good man." 

"I guess. Thank you May, for always being here with me." 

"Its a pleasure Phil. You know I could use that bottle." 

"Its about time." 

"I am not the best with spanish, but, espero volver a vernos Elena." 

"Gracias Mack, and I speak english. I hope to see you again too. Good luck with the girl." 

Mack watched as Elena walked away.

"Someone is in love." 

"Shut up Bobbi." 

"Don't take as much as FitzSimmons ok ? That was annoying enough." 

Mack shook his head as the jet took off. 

"So what now ?" 

"We have to find Barnes, the man still has his triggers, even if he is a free man he could be a danger, once he is trigger free though, its up to him how he takes his life." 

"Maybe he will find a handsome guy like Lincoln to be there with him." 

"I will miss Sparkles." 

"He did what it had to be done." 

"Yeah. So Radcliffe got a pardon, makes sense he was forced by Hive." 

"He found a way to cure the remaining Primitives, even to fix their faces with Bruce's help." 

"Still, there is something that bothers me. Why not just add the Kree DNA first, and then let Hive do his thing." 

"I saw the pictures of when they tried that, they are to graphic, even for agents." 

"Come on Barbara, show me." 

5 minutes later Mack was in the bathroom, throwing up from what he saw. 

"Told you." 

"I can see why you and Hunter fit together." 

"Its official everyone ! the rumored IronQuake is real, as the pair was caught kissing by the Shawrma local." 

"So the media knows." 

"Yep. They would have found out anyway." 

"Yeah. So are you ready ?" 

"With you, I am." 

They held hands as they entered the courtroom. 

They were here for the trial of Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can smell the beginning of Philinda. 
> 
> Where did Bucky go ? How is Rhodey ? so many questions, that will be answered on the next story. 
> 
> But there is one you don't have to wait more than a day, and that is, what's Steve's fate ? How did he react to Sam's death, Bucky going missing, and IronQuake going official ? The last one is the best, since they are present on his trial. 
> 
> The next chapter is the trial of Steve Rogers ! Will he get guilty, or guilty ?


	24. Time for Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy watch Steve's trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the delusional man to finally get his punishment. The other rouges aren't present, but you will learn of their fates.

Steve was dragged into the courtroom. 

He hates that he is been treated like this, why would they even think if treating Captain America like this ? 

No matter what the others say, Steve will always be Captain America, no one can take that from him. 

Since they arrived here, Steve questioned Fury on why he betrayed them. Fury just said that he was never on their side. He knew Quake was going for Tony, and placed him where she could find him. When he sent them to "search" for Tony, it was fake missions, as he always knew where Tony was. He knew about the conference, about the footage of Siberia coming out. He played with them like toys, so that Tony could grow stronger, and capture them. 

"Honestly it could have been dam obvious that I was playing you, had you all gotten your heads out of your ass, you would have seen it." Fury said as he walked away. "I'm sorry for Hill, but like Romanoff, her time in S.I proved she only cared about herself, the world doesn't need that. It needs individuals that will go beyond themselves, or Bucky Barnes." 

Steve was left alone after that, he had no visitors, and he wasn't told anything. No matter how much he asked, they told him nothing about Bucky, Steve has the right to know, Bucky is his best friend. All they told him was that SHIELD saved him from Hydra.

He sent multiple requests for Tony to meet him, wrote him three letters a day. 

Tony has to see reason, he has to, if he doesn't then he could doom the world, Natasha is right, the world needs them. 

God, he hasn't heard about her since they got arrested, nor of Clint and Wanda, though Fury said Clint surrendered willingly, why would he do that ?

Steve was informed about Sam's death, how he gave his life to save all the hostages. Steve felt sad and angry about that, if he was there, leading, Sam would still be alive, he is sure of it.

Steve paced around his cell. They want to take this into court, fine, he will play their game. Steve's innocent, and he will prove it. 

Once he gets free, he will go to SHIELD and set the record straight. The people that wronged Steve are out, specially this Quake, she's a menace, not a hero, Steve will expose her to the world. He will get Tony, Rhodes, Bruce, and Vision and make them return to the Avengers, and everything will return to the way it's suppose to be. 

Tony and Daisy saw Steve being dragged to the courtroom.

"Is it me, or the prison jumpsuit suits him." 

"It really does." 

Steve turned his head towards them. When he saw Tony, he tried stopping and talk to him, but the guards dragged him to his seat. 

"So, what happened to the others ?" 

"Like I told you, Barton saved everyone the trouble and pleaded guilty. He got 15 years with parole at 10. Maximoff tired to put all of the blame on me, what a shock, but the court had a lot of evidence against her claims, including the proof that I didn't had anything to do with the bomb that killed her parents. To counter that, there was a lot of evidence to proof she is the true guilty one for Ultron and the Hulk's attack. All the deaths were pinned on her, and with her powers blocked, it was game over. She got 40 years with no chance of parole. Romanoff tried to use the she is necessary card. It didn't work of course. May, Bobbi, you, you were all shown as prime examples of great spies that have a much more greater moral compass than her, also you 3 are just better. She was called out for not calling me about the info dump, despite the fact that Fury told her too, that the reason she didn't was that she didn't want to blow her ego, and the biggest of them all, how she had time to save herself, but not any other SHIELD agent. Every death from the dump is on her. She got 45 years with no parole." 

"Now I am calling that justice. Trip can finally rest in peace, knowing his killer is behind bars." 

"Brucie also charged her with assault, he enjoyed seeing her walk back to prison, her face full of disbelief." 

"Well something tells me we are in for the same show." 

Steve just sat there as they blamed him from things he had no choice to do, it was the right thing ! 

He is sorry for the lives of lost in the info dump, but they had to expose Hydra, yeah this Ward survived, but he was the only one right ? 

But then, the courts informed him that many of Hydra's faces escaped the info dump, and went untouched until Coulson took them down. Steve was shocked to learn that Mallick, the man that took them in, had been Hydra all along.

When Lagos came in, Steve defended Wanda, saying it wasn't her fault. To his surprise, they agreed, they didn't blame Wanda for that, she has to many crimes already, they are blaming Steve for that ! That's so unfair ! 

He was blamed for the deaths in Bucarest, no matter how much Steve tried to explain that he had to save Bucky ! 

He was blamed for the airport battle, for Rhodes' injury, and that, if it wasn't for Tony, the place wouldn't have been evacuated. They said Steve was ready to put more civilians at risk for his goals. 

Then came Siberia.....that was the one Steve has no defense for, all he could say is that he had the best of intentions to protect Tony, that he didn't have any malicious intent, and that he just had to protect Bucky, that maybe he shouldn't have used all that force, but he had no choice. 

Steve sat there as he waited for the jury to make a decision, he tried looking at Tony, like telling him with his eyes to come here so they can talk, but Tony kept his eyes in Quake. She did look at him though, she gave Steve a hateful stare after his time in the stand ended. 

Steve knows she is hiding something, she can't be trusted, and the first thing he will do once he is declared innocent and taken of this cuffs, he will grab Tony, and take him away from her, they can go to the tower where she won't get in, if she tries, Steve will stop her. 

Soon, he will be the hero once again. 

The jury called Steve to stand up, it's time. 

Steve stood up with his head held high, ready for all of this to end. 

"The evidence is quiet clear in this case, there is no question about that, nor what choice should me made." 

Steve smiled, they saw the truth.

"Steven Grant Rogers, this court finds you guilty of all crimes, to many to count, you are sentenced to 50 years without the chance of parole in the Raft. You have disgraced this country, and all of the people that believed in you. I am thankful we have real heroes with us, as you are not one of them, you Mr. Rogers, are a criminal, a convicted criminal." 

Steve stood in shock. 

He...he couldn't believe this. 

Guilty, they called him guilty. 

This can't be, this is so unfair, this....this can't be true, it can't. 

"Take the prisoner away." 

As the guards came to take him, Steve snapped, he is not going out without a fight, he will always make his stand. 

He turned to Tony, he can save him, he has too, Steve and Tony are friends, teammates, maybe even more. 

"Tony, you can't let this happen, you have to help me, they want to destroy the Avengers, Tony please !" 

"Enjoy life behind bars Rogers." 

"NO !" 

Steve manage to get the guards off, and ran to Tony, intending to take the man to safety, so he can see reason. So he...

BAM !

Steve felt cold. 

He fell to his knees, he has no idea what hit him. 

He lifted his head, to see Quake with a gun, pointing straight at him. 

"Nighty night Rogers." 

Steve tried to stand up, too fight. 

"I can do this all day." 

"So can I." 

BAM ! 

Steve's world went black. 

When he woke up, he was in his cell, in the Raft. 

He tried braking the glass, but it's Hulk proof, designed by Tony and Bruce himself.

Steve fell to his buck, his arms hurting after how much he tried to escape. 

He can't believe this os how it ends, there has to be a way out, there has to ! 

Steve can't think of one, he is lost, and alone. 

The words of the jury still in his mind. 

Convicted Criminal.

Steve cried, cried for all he lost, all that was taken from him.

One day, he'll get them all back. One day, he will defeat Daisy Johnson, and get everything back. 

He just has to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Steve, as always delusional to the end.
> 
> I tried to write Steve's speech in the stand, but honestly, even I can't take that much delusion, it was just impossible, so I will let it up to you what he said.
> 
> Knowing how Steve would react to learn that Bucky is missing, they aren't telling him nothing, the true heroes will find him, not a faker like Steve. 
> 
> Sadly, the rouges return for the second part of the series. But be happy, we get to send Ghost Rider and Aida at them, that will be fun. 
> 
> Just one more chapter :)


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Daisy enjoy their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the story, thank you :) 
> 
> Lets finish with some IronQuake :)

"He's finally gone." 

"He will try to get out." 

"Then we will stop him." 

Tony and Daisy were relaxing on the couch, after Rogers' trial. 

"Love the new hair by the way." 

She had gotten her hair a bit blond, with some purple strings.

"What can I say, purple is my color." 

"What did Phil think ?" 

"He said it looked awesome." 

"Listen to the director then." 

She laughed a bit. 

"You know. If somebody told me all of this would happen to me. That Phil would have taken me from my van, that the team would take me in as one of their own, that I would become one of them, and that I would rescue Ironman, and actually become his girlfriend. I would believe they were crazy, I would think I'll still be on my van, alone." 

"Yeah, I never thought I would be Ironman in the first place, or that Hulk would be a great friend and Rogers would be a dick. Nor that I would not only get over Pepper, but find someone better." 

"I'm better than her !" 

"Hell yeah you are." 

"I'm officially the Queen of the world." 

"I mean, I can get you what you want." 

"You already did." 

She gave him a kiss. 

"By the way, Peter wanted me a to ask you small question." 

"Yeah ? Does he need advice to ask MJ ?" 

"No, he already did. You see, when it comes to the tech part, I can train him, but he also has his physical part, and I am not the most fit for that. He wonders if you can help him with that." 

"Me ? Like becoming his C.O ?" 

"Yeah." 

"I....I have never trained someone, I am always the trainee, but because its Peter, and he is like your son, and since I am a god girlfriend, and also I like the kid, yeah, I'll do it." 

"Perfect, I can tell May he is in great hands." 

"What does May have to do with this ?" 

"Oh right. Not Melinda, Peter's Aunt May, she's his guardian." 

"Oooooh, I see. Tell her I will watch the kid." 

"Join the club." 

"And also, I claim the title of cool teacher." 

"Hey, that's mine !" 

"To late babe, I got it." 

"Fine. Just because I love you." 

"I love you to shell head." 

She laid her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm taking a little nap, join me ?" 

"It will be my pleasure." 

Phil smiled as he saw the SHIELD logo return to the base field. 

It finally represents what SHIELD should be. 

Not a sign of fear, or of death. But a sign of protection, of a friend that will come save you. 

A one true shield, ready to defend the world. 

Not because they want the fame, or the benefits, but just to make sure someone can smile again.

So when Phil saw a little girl smile at the logo, he knows they are doing the right thing. 

The team will always fight to make sure those smiles continue, because that is the best gift for SHIELD. 

Phil went back inside, ready to continue protecting, with the team, with the family. 

He never thought he would reach this far, but now, he doesn't regret saying yes to Fury, because it brought him a true family, and that's enough for him, for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the success this story I am glad you like it. 
> 
> I am working on the next one, we will see Ghost Rider, Aida, the Framework, all of the crazy things in season 4. 
> 
> It will take time, but it will happen soon. But the IronQuake train continues in "Lord Blue & Lady Purple." See you all in there :)


	26. Post Credits Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future always brings new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe 
> 
> Even if I don't know when its coming, here is a tease.

"Please. Mercy !" 

"Did you had mercy when you killed all those people. Did Hydra ever felt mercy when they killed children, children you as a teacher were suppose to protect !" 

"It was my job, as a Hydra agent I..." 

"You see, when people get forced into Hydra, I spare them, but you joined them willingly. You gave the info like the Black Widow did, without care." 

The Hydra teacher was grabbed by a chain. 

"It's time for you to pay for your sins." 

"Please....what are you ?" 

"The devil." 

The last thing he saw, was a burning skull, before he was burned alive.

"Finally, all the Hive thing is over, and we got new friends." Raddclife said. 

"I am glad you are happy Doctor." 

"I finally met Leopold, he has grown so much, he will like you." 

"Are you sure this will be fine, after Ultron ?" 

"But you are not Ultron, you are perfect. My precious Aida." 

Stephen looked at the man seating right behind him.

"It seems like you are not happy to see me ?" 

"How could I, after you're history." 

"I am glad I left an impression in the Sorcerer Supreme." 

"I don't have time for this, I have a lot to do, tell me what you want, Loki." 

Loki smirked at that. 

"I am curious about how this planet has evolved, also, the fearful Hive was killed here, I had to come." 

"Why come to me then ?" 

"Because you would have detected me." 

"Where's Thor ?" 

"That big oaf ? He is busy right now." 

"What the hell is your goal ?" 

"Come on Strange, I am a mage too, I noticed how the gates of hell are opening in this planet, and the thing you have in your neck. I had to come see it. And also......

"Also what ?" 

"I need to talk to the Man of Iron, and the woman known as Quake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have a ghost, a robot, and Loki ? 
> 
> What the hell does he want ? Where is Thor ? Why did he went to Stephen, why does he want Tony and Daisy ? 
> 
> So many questions.......

**Author's Note:**

> Agents of SHIELD theme starts playing.
> 
> Here we go, Tony is safe and protected. Steve and the others have no idea where he is, and he can begin his healing, and revenge.
> 
> While that happens, friendships are made, and love blossoms.
> 
> Welcome to the One True SHIELD everyone.
> 
> Ps. As before, shipping ideas are welcomed I really need some for the none SHIELD heroes. 
> 
> And also, choose this wisely.
> 
> Sam or Bucky ?


End file.
